Ed's Game
by Colton M. H
Summary: When an alien criminal lands by Peach Creek, the Eds and the others begin the greatest adventure of all time involving challenges that no mortal has ever passed.
1. Chapter 1: Let the Games Begin!

Ed's Game

I do NOT own Ed, Edd, n Eddy.

From the mind that brought you The Cartoon Network Movie, The Return of Lord Plank, and many more fan fics, I present Ed's Game!

Starring Ed, Edd, n Eddy in their biggest adventure yet, Ed's Game is a story full of evil, sci-fi, curses, and many more things! So join me as we venture into Ed's Game!!

**Chapter 1: Let the Games Begin!**

Somewhere in the void of space, a space ship floated. On it, an alien life form walked. He walked into a room with a computer. "Computer! Tell me, what is the nearest planet?" he yelled. He was tall and green-grey. A sort of glow emitted from him actually. He had arms and legs with two knees on each leg or arm.

"Scanning area… Planetary system found… Name not located in data banks… Scanning for life… One habitable planet found… Sapient life detected… Scanning planetary records… The locals call the planet Earth. It is the third planet in its system. Do you wish to have a summary of the planet?" a computer voice said.

"Yes," the alien said.

"Its surface is seventy-five percent water, twenty-five percent land. The atmosphere is seventy-eight percent nitrogen, twenty-one percent oxygen, and one percent of it is other gases. The sapient life on it calls itself "Humans", scientifically "Homo sapiens". The only non-populated location is at the Southern-most pole and some parts of deserts and rain forests," the computer said, analyzing the data. "It has one natural satellite," it added.

"How far advanced are the Humans?" the alien life form asked.

"They are barely entering their Space Age. Would you like to bring us in to a landing?" the computer asked him.

"Yes… Which town is the most likely to not notice an alien ship landing?" the alien asked.

"Analyzing… Peach Creek. Landing there in one Galactic day," the computer said.

"Good… Let the games begin!" the alien yelled, laughing evilly as he looked at a picture of Earth…

One light year away, Peach Creek Jr. High School

"Man this stinks," Eddy said as he walked down the hall. "We have double assignments in everything!" he yelled.

"It's only for our education, Eddy," Edd said.

"Education squat! I hate homework," Eddy muttered. He opened his locker and got his books and forced them into his bag, which almost broke. Edd did the same and his bag almost broke. He stood up, and fell over backwards from the weight.

"Although there is something to be said about reasonable weighting of the work," Edd said, as Eddy helped him up.

"Yeah, yeah, come one, Sockhead," Eddy said, walking through the doors, a struggling to stand up Edd behind him.

They walked down the stairs, and Edd almost fell face first into the ground. He didn't, and struggled to stay upright the rest of the way home while Eddy ranted about how he hated all the work they had for the weekend. They stopped at Edd's where Edd put his bag inside, and continued to Eddy's. "Eddy, can I ask if you know where Ed's been the last five days? I'm concerned," Edd said as Eddy put his bag in his room.

"He's probably been skipping school for monster movies again," Eddy said, sitting on his bed. Suddenly, his room's door opened rapidly, making a loud thunk.

"THEIR HERE!" Ed yelled, running into Eddy's room.

"ED! Where have you been the last five days?" Edd asked.

"Watching the Space Conquistadors marathon, Double D! The aliens are coming! They will enslave us all!!" Ed yelled.

"Ed, that is a fictitious story, make belief," Edd explained. "Aliens aren't actually coming to Earth," he said, putting his arm around Ed's shoulders.

"I SAW THEM, DOUBLE D! THEIR SHIPS ARE LIKE PLATES!" Ed yelled, hiding under Eddy's bed, and pulling the other Eds under it with him.

"ED! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?" Eddy yelled, crawling out of under his bed.

"Hiding from the aliens," Ed said, under Eddy's bed. Edd crawled out of under Eddy's bed, and dusted himself off.

"Ed, there are no aliens," Edd said, standing up. Unknown to anyone in the cul-de-sac, a space ship was beginning to land in the Peach Creek woods…

"Come and buy your official "Armageddon 2012" gear here! Buy it here while there's still a world left!" Eddy yelled from behind a booth on the sidewalk.

"Eddy, that's five years from now! Why would we scam it this early?" Edd asked in the tone he used with the sumo-scam.

"Because it'll be the rage in the future, why not scam off it now?" Eddy asked. "Get ahead of the others, it's what we always try to do," Eddy asked.

"Like the time with Fad Freaky?" Edd asked, laughing.

"Exactly! We were years ahead of them!" Eddy yelled. "Then when we took a break they caught up," he remembered.

"What is this junk?" Kevin asked, walking up.

"This _junk_ is merchandise of the end of the world in 2012!" Eddy yelled. "I'd buy the survival gear, it might save your life," Eddy said. "Only a quarter," he added, sticking a jar out.

"I'll buy it when I believe ya! I still remember that last scam, dorks!" Kevin yelled, walking off.

"Dorks?" Ed asked dumbly. He looked at a hat with the Earth exploding on it. "AHH!! IT'S A SIGN!" he yelled, seeing a pattern in it.

"Ed, what are you talking about?" Edd asked quizzically, looking at the hat.

"SEE! It is a sign of the aliens, who will destroy Earth!" Ed yelled, pointing at a group of debris on the hat.

"It does have a strange shape, I'll admit, but I doubt it's a sign, Ed. It's just your imagination probably," Edd said.. He patted Ed on the back. Unknowingly to all of them, right now in their forest a space ship sat, the life form on it plotting on taking them all…

Ten billion light years away, orbiting a dying star

"Milord, we have news on the location of Zar. He is in a newly found solar system in Galaxy PC-11, the only planet with intelligent life is called Earth," an alien said. Much like the alien earlier, he had two joints on each limb, and the only difference was that this one had two joints coming out of it's side, marking it as a female.

"Good… Blockade the system, I don't want him to escape again," the alien emperor said, as it looked out the window of the throne room and into the asteroid field that once was his species' home planet; Yanaba.

"Yes, milord!" the female alien yelled, running out of the thrown room…

How was it so far? Please, I really want to know your opinion, people, so I know how to improve this.

Note: "" means the chapter is over.


	2. Chapter 2: The Ed Paradox

Ed's Game

I do NOT own Ed, Edd, n Eddy. Why do we have to say that every chapter? I mean, no one's going to buy the show.

**Chapter 2: The Ed Paradox.**

"All ships, report to battle stations!" an alien that was unlike any of the others in this story so far said. Instead of two-jointed limbs, it resembled a human skeleton, and wore a skeleton. The alien was a Reaper, a species of aliens that could survive in a vacuum, and were exceptionally good war leaders. "We have three hours to blockade this star system and find Zar! If we fail, the entire galaxy will enter this war!" he yelled.

"Yes sir!" the aliens that were from Yanaba from. They were part of the Yanaban Star Navy, the best pilots in the entire galaxy. It was an entire Star-fleet, capable of surrounding the entire solar system. The Earth-men would never know…

On Earth, in Peach Creek

"Computer, open the hatch! I must observe these "Earthians" for myself!" Zar declared, as he put on a joint-strengthener for the high gravity. The door to the outside opened, and he triumphantly marched off the ship. He deeply resembled a human, and could easily fake being one, and he knew it. As he walked and wobbled, trying to get used to only using one joint per limb, he heard people talking in the distance. People yelling. He walked in that direction, and he got into the habit of walking like a human. He then saw the Eds and walked up to them. "Hello, friends," he said to the Eds. "I'm Zar, I'm new here," he said, waving. _Oh crap… I think I moved an extra joint in my arm by accident, _he thought, hoping no one noticed.

"Get a load of the new kid, Double D! He looks like a total dweeb!" Eddy yelled, and extended his hand. "I'm Eddy," he said, a joy buzzer on his hand.

"Hi, Eddy," Zar said, shaking Eddy's hand. BZZZZZ!!!!!!! The joy buzzer shocked Zar, sending him flying into the air, startled. "AHH!!! I'M BEING ATTACKED!" he yelled, as he hit the ground. He stood up, trying as hard as he could to not move more than one join per arm.

"Eddy!" Edd yelled. "That prank could've gave him a heart attack!" Edd scolded, before turning towards Zar. "I'm Eddward, but you can call me Double D, all my friends do," Edd said, and extended his hand. Zar didn't move. "Oh, that wasn't something that I do, only Eddy here would prank a new kid. That's probably why he fails so often," Edd said.

Zar timidly shook Edd's hand… Nothing bad happened. "Glad to meet you, Double D," Zar said, shaking Edd's hand.

"I'M ED!" Ed yelled, hugging Zar. Two joints in his arm moved, and Edd noticed this. He looked at the second joint peculiarly, trying to comprehend what he just saw.

"Please… let… go," Zar breathed, and Ed released his grip.

"Sorry," Ed said, smiling.

"Um, so what do you guys normally do? I don't know anything about this place. What's with this "2012" stuff?" Zar asked. He had a million questions, and hoped there was a place he could discretely learn about this planet.

"Well, we normally scam people, kiddo," Eddy said, smiling. "And the world's ending in 2012, we're milking everything we can get off of this," he said, as he got out a jar. "Would your payment be cash or credit?"

"Um… Can I help you guys instead of buy from you guys? You're the only people here that'll probably let me in their group," Zar said. _Their all outcasts, great. Soon I'll get them on my side, and take over this dump, _he thought.

"Sure thing, as long as you make us money," Eddy said. "Now go get some customers," Eddy said, pushing some gear into Zar's hand. "Display it, Einstein!" he yelled.

"Oh, right, um," Zar said, putting the gear on and walking into the street. "EVERYONE! WE HAVE SOME COOL GEAR FOR YOU!" Zar yelled. Turned out this planet and his old one were similar. That was very good.

"Who the heck is that guy?" Sarah asked as her and Jimmy looked out their window. The other kids and the two twerps left their homes and walked over to him.

"Who are you?" Kevin asked.

"I'm Zar," Zar said. This was not working well. He just wanted to scam these suckers for the Eds so he could begin his conquest.

"Zar? Rolf has heard of that name! It is whispered in the ears of Rolf's forefathers!" Rolf yelled.

"Umm, yeah, how about you guys just buy some stuff from the Eds," Zar said, and focused on reality. He was willing these life forms brains to decide to buy stuff from the Eds. It was a form of mind control his race of Yanabans developed after being abandoned on the dying world of Yarkan; or to humans, the third planet of the Plaedias system. Unless I was to devote a chapter to the history of his species, it'd take to long to describe it all. I might devote the next chapter to his species' history.

"Why would we buy something from them? They scam us constantly!" Kevin yelled. He looked angry.

"Um, they aren't scamming you this time! I assure you, they aren't! You can try to beat me up, all of you, if they do!" Zar yelled, trying to get a sale. He didn't know how Eddy had such influence over his decisions; he'd normally just give up by now. _Maybe Eddy is one of my species, _he thought.

"Rolf will buy something, ya, ya," Rolf said, walking over to the stand.

Sarah and Jimmy walked over to it, even Kevin did. Only Jonny and Nazz hadn't yet. "Plank says your lying," Jonny said.

"Well, I said you can try to beat me up if I did, didn't I?" Zar asked, smiling a smile that sent shivers down Jonny's spine.

"Um, yeah, we'll buy something," Jonny said, rushing towards the others.

"Hi, I'm Nazz," Nazz said, smiling at Zar.

"Um, hello," Zar said. He had to maintain enormous effort to keep his legs straight at at least one joint on each leg, which was difficult. Due to the similarity between Humans and Yanabans, their beauty standards were similar, and if you were on his home world, Yarkan, Nazz would be consider one of the most beautiful life forms there. "I'm Zar. Who are the other kids, besides the Eds?"

"The bald one's Jonny, and the red-headed girl is Sarah. The boy who's with her is Jimmy, and the boy with the hat is Kevin. Rolf's the one with blue hair, and that's about it," Nazz said, smiling. She walked over to him. "Why are you helping the Eds scam us though?" she asked.

"Their not scamming you, I assure you," Zar said. He knew that a quarter for this stuff wasn't a bad deal. Twenty dollars for it would be. "It's only a quarter, that's honestly not that much money," he said.

"True… Well, I'm going to look at it more… I like the shoes," Nazz said, laughing in a cute way before walking off. Zar shock his head and walked over to the Eds.

"ZAR!" Eddy yelled, patting Zar's back. "Your going to make me stinkin' rich! I'd say I love ya, but I ain't that kind of guy," Eddy said.

"Um, thanks, I guess," Zar said. "Hey, Double D, does this town have a place to learn?" he asked.

"Yeah, the school. It doesn't open till Monday, two days from now," Edd explained. He looked at Eddy's money jar and gasped. "We made about six or eight dollars!" he exclaimed in joy seeing it.

"That's a lot of jawbreakers!" Eddy yelled.

"Jawbreakers?" Zar asked, confused. Why would someone want to break their jaw?

"It's a candy, idiot," Eddy yelled. "Now lets go! We ain't getting any younger!" he yelled, before running off towards the candy store. The other Eds and Zar followed, Zar smiling. Phrase One was almost complete…

The Yanaban Emperor's Throne Room

"Milord, we have blockaded the Earth system," a female Yanaban said, walking into the room.

"Good… Phrase One is complete. Contact the Earth's government on all wave lengths. Alert them of our presence, and that they are to not attack unless they want a war," the Emperor said, a sullen look on his face.

"Yes, milord," the female said before running out of the throne room. The Capturing of Zar, the last of the Yarkans, was nearly complete. The Game was soon to end… And if not, then all may be lost…

Well, I've done some foreshadowing I suppose. Always accidentally do though, so even this fanfic of mine isn't safe from foreshadowing. Anyways, how did you guys like it?


	3. Chapter 3: The Revelation of Zar

Ed's Game

A/N: _No_ _way_, I still don't own Ed, Edd, n Eddy! I wonder if anyone's caught onto that little tid-bit yet…

**Chapter 3: The Revelation of Zar**

"People of the planet Yanaba!" the Yanaban Emperor announced, as he walked onto a balcony overlooking hundreds of Yanabans. "Seven hundred score and 14 years ago, our forefathers attempted to colonize Yarkan. Now, the last of the mutant Yarkans has been found, and we will be able to finally annihilate their race that has for years plagued the galaxy as the destroyers of undeveloped civilizations," he said as the crowed of Yanabans began to applaud.

"Milord, we've contacted the main government of the planet… Their only allowing us to land if we give the technology," the female Yanaban said.

"Give them faulty technology. Nothing that will possibly end their civilization," the Emperor said to his assistant.

"Yes, milord," the Emperor's assistant said, as she ran off towards the communication room.

Peach Creek

Ed, Edd, Eddy, and Zar were walking out of the candy store, each of them a jawbreaker in their mouth and one in their pocket. "Eddy, thanks for letting me have some jawbreakers," Zar said.

"No problem, Zar. We owed you anyways," Eddy said, as he walked down the sidewalk.

"Where are you from, Zar?" Edd asked. "I mean, I've never heard the name Zar before," Edd said.

"I'm from, um, er, Yana, it's not that well of a known country, I don't think you'd have heard of it," Zar said, nervous. This was what he was trying to avoid. Being asked where he's from.

"I've never seen it on a map, where is it?" Edd asked, curious. He had an idea Zar wasn't from Earth, let alone this "Yana".

"It's an island, by… the southern-most continent," Zar said, sweating.

"You mean Antarctica?" Edd asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"Um, yeah, Antarctica, that's it," Zar said, laughing.

"And how come sometimes your arm moves in places there shouldn't be joints?" Edd asked, smiling slyly by accident.

"Sheesh, Double D, stop pestering him, he's new. Do ya want him to hate you?" Eddy asked, before Zar had to answer.

"Eddy, he's not normal! His arm has two, _two,_ joints! I've seen it!" Edd protested.

"Your probably imagining things, Double D," Zar said. He tasted the jawbreaker some more, and felt the sweetness of it on his tongue. It was delicious.

"I am not imagining things!" Edd yelled. "I haven't imagined anything since I was four! FOUR!" Edd protested in anger.

"Maybe your seeing things then, sockhead," Eddy said. "Besides, what is he if he's not human?" Eddy asked.

"He could be a brain-sucking mutant from the planet Gargle!" Ed yelled, hiding behind Eddy.

_Should I say what I am, or keep them guessing… Maybe if I say what I am, they'll trust me more… But what if they stop trusting me then? _Zar thought, sweating. "Um, I gotta go! See you guys later!" he yelled, running off.

"Wait! Come back!" Ed yelled. "I wanted to show you my comic books!" Ed yelled, running after Zar. "Huh?" Ed asked, seeing two joints in Zar's leg move. "ALIEN!!!" Ed yelled, running towards Edd and Eddy.

"Way to go, sockhead, you just scared away our only reason we got money!" Eddy yelled. He stopped and thought. "Except for the scam's brilliance, of course," he added.

"DOUBLE D!" Ed yelled in horror. "DOUBLE D WAS RIGHT! I SAW IT WITH MY EYES!" Ed yelled, hugging Eddy and Edd in fear.

Eddy tried to get out of Ed's grip, but couldn't. He managed to get out eventually, but by then Ed was shaking in fear. "Ed, what did you see?" Edd asked curiously.

"His leg bent twice! Just like the Sarg in "Swarm: the Movie"!" Ed yelled in panic.

"I told you, Eddy, Zar is _not _a Human!" Edd said in a "I told you so" voice. He smirked.

"It's not like I care, he made me money!" Eddy yelled, and then realized something. He jumped into the air in joy. "We could totally give him to the government and get loaded!" he proclaimed, as he landed on the ground again.

"We could learn enough from him technology-wise to be rich from that alone, Eddy!" Edd exclaimed. "Think of the advancements we could make for Humanity! Maybe even join the interstellar community!" he proclaimed.

"And maybe he will attempt to conquer Earth and make us his slaves!" Ed yelled in fear. "We must hide!" he yelled.

"Ed, he's not going to take over! It's just like that Star Wars film you have," Eddy said, trying to calm Ed down.

"COOL!" Ed yelled, smiling.

"Ed, track his smell down!" Eddy ordered, and Ed smelled the ground Zar was standing on earlier. He began to follow the smell, Edd and Eddy smiling in excitement.

"Oh boy, oh boy!" Ed said in excitement as he followed the smell. He was now in the woods, and it was getting thicker and denser tree-wise.

"Oh my, we're very far into the woods," Edd said, as he looked around. He noticed that they were actually west of the trailer park in the woods. Probably just far enough from the trailer park for the Kankers to not see them in the woods. "We're dangerously close to the trailer park now, Eddy," Edd said, nervously.

Eddy gulped when Ed turned west suddenly, and started running down a path. "WAIT UP!" Eddy yelled, running after Ed, Edd behind him. Ed suddenly stopped, and Eddy ran into him.

"THERE!" Ed yelled, pointing at the space ship, as Edd finally caught up to them.

"Tired…" Edd breathed, and took a jug of water out of his hat. He drunk out of it, and put it back in his hat.

"Boy, Double D, you're so in shape," Eddy said in sarcasm, before seeing the ship. "Holy guacamole! Double D! It's a giant space ship!" Eddy exclaimed in shock. It was. It was shaped like a disk, but at the end facing them, instead of curving in, the side curved out, and into two loops. Those loops almost made it look like a Mickey Mouse head from the top or bottom. The there were windows on them, and they saw no one inside it.

"Lets go check it out, gentlemen," Edd said, walking towards the ship.

Well, that's chapter 3. How was it?


	4. Chapter 4: Of Eds and Aliens

Ed's Game

A/N: Oh… my… gravy… I still don't own Ed, Edd, n Eddy. I do own all the aliens in this though.

**Chapter 4: Of Eds and Aliens**

"It's the alien war ship from Glorg: the Miniseries!" Ed yelled, running towards the ship. "It is here to protect Earth from the hostile aliens!" he yelled, as he suddenly stopped. A beam of light, or at least it looked like light, came out of the ship and hit the Eds.

"Double D! What's happening!" Eddy yelled, as the air around him seemed to glow.

"It's cold plasma, Eddy!" Edd yelled in response. "I never thought that it would be able to be used like this! It must be some sort of tractor beam!" Edd yelled, as the beam carried the Eds upwards into the air.

"AHHH!!!" Eddy yelled, panicking. He was struggling to escape.

"Ha, ha, ha! This tickles!" Ed laughed, as a hatch opened on the ship. Zar walked out of it, and looked at the Eds.

"ZAR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Edd yelled in panic.

"I see you three have found my secret," Zar said, his arms bent at both joints now, and his hands behind his back. He grinned. "I'm not going to hurt any of you three though. I need all three of you to complete my plans," he said, as he walked over to Ed. "The dumb but strong one," he said, noting Ed's characteristics.

"What are you talking about?!" Edd yelled, moving his arms and legs in panic.

"The smart and weak one," Zar continued, as he walked by Edd. "And finally, the near-fearless leader, who could lead an army to Hell and back!" Zar said, in front of Eddy.

"Um, thanks…" Eddy said, confused. "NOW GET ME DOWN!!!" he yelled in anger.

"I can't do that, Eddy," Zar said. "I have to bring you three into my ship for my own reasons," he said, walking back into ship. Suddenly, the Eds moved closer to where the tractor beam came from.

"DOUBLE D!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Eddy yelled, trying to punch Edd in the face.

"MY FAULT?? HOW IS IT _MY _FAULT!" Edd yelled, protesting Eddy's blaming of him.

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT SAID HE'S AN ALIEN! NOW WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Eddy yelled, as they floated into the hull of the ship.

"Oooooo," Ed said, looking around. "Fancy," he said, as he looked around.

"This place must be thousands of years advanced compared to us!" Edd marveled, looking around in awe.

"Oh, buttons, I'm so awed," Eddy said sarcastically.

"Eddy! We might be able to learn about exotic new species!" Edd protested.

"And that's going to make us rich how? Wait, I just got an idea! We totally bag this guy's ship and give it to the government! We'll be loaded!" Eddy proclaimed, his pupils becoming money signs.

"Welcome to my home, Ed-boys," Zar said, turning the tractor beam off. The Eds fell onto the floor of his ship.

"FOR WHAT HAVE YOU CAME FOR, ALIEN FROM BEYOND!?" Ed yelled in his infinite awe and love of all things sci-fi.

"To do as my ancestors, and as all of my species do!" Zar yelled. "We were once a great race, traveling amongst stars, encouraging the advancements of species! Then the war began! We began to halt advancements instead, until the First One came!" Zar yelled.

"What happened then?" Ed asked, loving this story.

"The First One encouraged our species to integrate within other planets, in order to possibly create a perfect species. That is why I came to Earth. Sadly, if I do not succeed, the galaxy may fall to war in order to destroy the last of my species… me," Zar explained. He walked towards Eddy. "You must lead the others into my cause, incase a war begins over it," Zar said.

"Why would a war start to kill you??" Eddy yelled. "I'm not working for a criminal!"

"I'll explain, Eddy," Zar said. "My species is the Yanabans. I come from a race of them called Yarkans. The Yanabans are homicidal towards my race, and wish to kill all of them," Zar said. "I escaped when my parents were killed in battle," he added.

"I suppose we could help," Eddy said, before Ed interrupted.

"TAKE ME TO THE PLANET OF THE BUNION PEOPLE!" Ed yelled, running through a door.

"Oh dear, Ed's lose on my ship," Zar said, shaking his head.

"I'll go fetch him," Edd said, walking off.

"I'm checking the rest of this place out, I'm hungry," Eddy said, following Edd.

"I'll have to make sure no one else finds out," Zar said, following the Eds.

On the planet Yarkan

A Jeweled Scuttle Crab, a crab-like creature that has a shell made of rubies and such, scuttled across a beach. The planet it was on was dying, and this beach wasn't at all like an Earth beach. Instead of having water, it was by a sea of molten rocks. The land was rocky, and the crab scuttled into the magma. A Jeweled Shark jumped out of the water, the crab in its mouth.

A Yanaban scientist was also there, and he was walking on a metal beam that had diamond support in the lava. He walked into a main hub, where there was a drill going into the center of the planet. "Are the Anti-matter Bombs ready to be placed?" he asked another Yanaban.

"Yes, sir!" the other scientist said, saluting him. "We are the last two on the planet. We will leave in ten minutes before the charges destroy the planet," he said.

"Good… To the shuttle, then," the first scientist said. The two walked through a hatch, which closed. The floor beneath them shook as the shuttle took off.

The shuttle shot through the atmosphere, the pressure outside changing slowly. They were soon outside the orbit of the planet's moon, and then turned on the footage of the orbiting satellite. On the screen, it showed darkness start to develop, rings of anti-matter appear and shrink into it. Darkness explode around the planet, and in a blink of an eye, it was shattered remains, asteroids. "Contact Yanaba. Tell them that Yarkan has been destroyed. Soon we will be able to extract material from it," the scientist said. He was Tanza, and the second scientist was Yar. The two of them were hired to destroy dying worlds so it would be easier to mine them. They just like blowing things up though…

Well, that was this chapter. How did you guys like it?


	5. Chapter 5: The History of Yarkan

Ed's Game

A/N: Hey, guess what? I don't know why, but for some reason, I still don't own Ed, Edd, n Eddy. And I want to sooo badly.

**Chapter 5: The History of Yarkan**

"So, now that you three have seen all but one room of this ship, would you kindly follow me to my favorite room… The Holo-Room," Zar said, walking into another room.

It was completely white. Not a speck of any other color besides the four. "Why is it white?" Eddy asked, sounding like he didn't care.

"It's a Holo-Room. White can fuse with any color, making it perfect to be a Holo-Room," Zar explained. "I'll turn it on to one of my favorite films," he said, hitting a switch.

The room suddenly showed a picture on it, words. The words read "The End of the Sidewalk," and then they changed to a scene where a man was on a sidewalk, and fell off it.

"This is a film? It's stupid!" Eddy yelled, as another man fell off the sidewalk.

"This is the opening credits, don't think this is the movie," Zar said. Suddenly, dramatic music played and the scene changed.

"Yeah, we should get going, I have no idea what time it is," Edd said, looking around.

"Very well, Eds. TELL NO ONE. Not that anyone'll believe you that is," Zar said, as they left.

"That Zar guy is more twisted than Rolf," Eddy said, as they walked towards the cul-de-sac. Suddenly they heard a laughing.

"Ed, stop laughing like that, it's scaring me," Edd said, hearing it.

"I'm not laughing, Double D. That's just the Kankers," Ed said, happily. "KANKERS!!" he yelled, remembering what the word "Kankers" means.

"KANKERS!!!!" the other Eds yelled, seeing the Kankers. They immediately began running.

"RUN FOR IT, BOYS!" Eddy yelled in horror.

"Oh no you don't, small fry," Lee said, running after Eddy. She caught up to him, and grabbed him. He saw the other Kankers had grabbed Edd and Ed.

"AHHH!!" Eddy yelled in fear as Lee began to kiss him.

"Make it stop!!" he heard Ed cry.

"PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! STOP!" Edd yelled in fear.

"AHHHHH!!!" the Eds yelled in horror as the Kankers kissed them again, laughing…

On the shuttle with Tanza and Yar

"Mr. Tanza, what planet is next for demolition?" Yar asked as they sat on their chairs in a chamber.

"A planet in the newly discovered Alpha Centauri system. Centauris V," Tanza said, looking at a picture of the rocky body. It was made of hyper-valuable materials, and there was no life on it.

"Setting coordinates, and preparing to enter Warpspace," Yar said, pushing in some buttons. "I sent the message to Yanaba, and we are on our way now!" he yelled, punching a big, red button. Space bent around them as they traveled billions of times faster than light…

Outer Solar System of the Sol (Our) Star System

"General Yar," a Yanaban soldier said to his general. "We have comm. with the Earth government of the "United States" again," he said.

"Bring up the live video," General Yar said. A video of the president of the US (Who at this time was Steven Colbert) appeared.

"Ah, General Yar, I see you've considered my offer of peace," President Colbert said, smiling.

"We will give you technology. Now, give us landing grants, or we will be forced to engage in warfare," General Yar said.

"Very well, you're free to land anywhere in the nation. Of course, if we don't get our technology in three Earth days, we will declare war," President Colbert said.

"Very well. I will send one pod to the White House you have…" General Yar said. "Cut communication field now," he said, and the footage stopped. "Send one ship to their White House. The rest to Peach Creek," General Yar said.

"Yes sir!" the other Yanaban said, walking off.

"I can't believe they only have one White House," General Yar muttered. He didn't know what the White House really was…

The cul-de-sac's main part

"Eddy, that by far was our worse encounter with the Kankers," Edd said, all three Eds covered in lip-marks.

"Tell me about it," Eddy said. "I wish we could get back at those Kankers!"

"How about we use Zar's ship!" Ed yelled, happily.

"That's stupid," Eddy said, and then realized something. "Wait… Ed, you're a genius!" he yelled.

"No, that's Double D, not me!" Ed laughed.

"What are you talking about, Eddy?" Edd asked.

"We could use Zar's ship's weapons to totally vaporize those Kankers!" Eddy proclaimed.

"Well, your grammars improving, Eddy," Edd said, happily. "BUT THAT'S AN ABSURD IDEA! HOW COULD WE LIVE WITH OURSELVES, KNOWING WE KILLED THEM!" Edd yelled in protest.

"Happily, that's how," Eddy said, smiling.

"EDDY! YOU SAY THAT NOW, BUT TRUST ME, WHEN YOU KILL SOMEONE, YOU FEEL GUILT!" Edd yelled.

"How does Double D know all this, Eddy?" Ed asked dumbly.

"Good question, Monobrow. How do you know this, Double D?" Eddy asked curiously.

"Um, lets just forget that… but, Eddy, you'd be so guilty about it! Not to mention the jail time," Edd said, trying to convince Eddy to think differently.

"Fine… But we can still scare them with it," Eddy said, smiling. "Man, I just noticed how dark it is. I'm off to bed," he said, walking to his home.

"Good night, Ed," Edd said, walking home. As he walked home, thoughts ran through his mind. _Get a grip, Eddward, they couldn't have figured it out… Could they have? No, that's absurd. _Edd though. He laughed. _But they seemed to know what happened… No, they didn't. Period, just think happy things and go to bed, _Edd thought, before going to bed. "Mother and Father, I sincerely am sorry," he said, as he walked out of the bathroom. He kneeled on the ground, and for the first time in the last five years of his life, he prayed. He prayed for his parents...

Well, that's chapter 5! I know what your all asking, and just so you know, I'm not going to answer the questions. Like always. But, what is it that Edd is so worried about suddenly? Could it be that he is a murderer? Or is it something far, far worse?? Stay tuned to find out!


	6. Chapter 6: The Journey Begins

Ed's Game

A/N: For the 6th time, I no own Ed, Edd, n Eddy!

**Chapter 6: The Journey Begins (A tad late for it to begin, isn't it?)**

"Eddy, wake up," was what Eddy heard as he opened his eyes. Above him was Edd and Ed.

"What time is it?" Eddy asked, drowsily. "And why do you look so tired, Double D?" Eddy asked, seeing Edd. He looked like he stayed up all night.

"I couldn't sleep," Edd said. "Anyways, it's already nine, and we were going to visit Zar," Edd answered, smiling.

"I'll meet you guys outside in a few minutes," Eddy said, sitting up. He got up, and walked to the bathroom. _Man, Double D looks like he's beat up, and cried half the night. I wonder what happened to him, _Eddy thought, as he walked into the shower. He didn't even bother to undress. He got out again, and then put his regular clothes on after a quick changing from his wet clothes, which would be dry when he went to bed probably. He ran outside where Ed and Edd were.

"Lets get going, Eddy!" Ed laughed, grabbing his short friend and Edd, and running into the woods towards Zar's ship.

"I can smell the money we could get from this!" Eddy yelled. "And our revenge on the Kankers," he added, evilly. He rubbed his hands and grind.

"EDDY! Your still plotting your revenge on them!?" Edd scolded in disappointment.

"Sure am, Double D. We're going to use Zar's ship to make them think aliens abducted them!" Eddy yelled, when Ed stopped. Eddy and Edd flew forwards and hit Zar's ship face first.

"Ouch," the two muttered, sliding onto the ground. The hatch opened, and the ramp landed on Eddy and Edd.

"Double D, Eddy, get up," Ed said, pulling them out of under the ramp.

"But I wanna stay home and make cookies, mommy," Edd said in confusion from the impact. "What happened?" he asked, snapping back to reality.

"I don't know, but I got a lump on my head, and I bet its Ed's fault," Eddy said, rubbing his head in pain.

"Well, I suppose we should get on the ship," Edd said, walking on the ship, also rubbing his head. They saw Zar there.

"Hey, Zar," Eddy said. "Could we borrow your ship for a while to get revenge on the Kankers?" Eddy asked curiously.

"Who are the Kankers?" Zar asked in confusion.

"A group of amorist females who have an unrequited love for us Eds," Edd explained. He sighed at Zar's thinking expression. Or he hoped it was a thinking expression, otherwise it was a nod.

"Yeah, I suppose you can. Just don't give away the fact it's my space ship," Zar said. He walked towards the control room. "I'll show you how to work the ship," he said.

"See, Double D! I told you it'd work!" Eddy yelled, running past Zar to the control room. He waited for the others, of course, but Ed was there already with Eddy.

"I see you two are excited," Zar said, as Ed jumped up and down in joy. Eddy was drooling. "Anyways, this is how it works," Zar said, pushing a button. The ramp closed and the ship rattled as it started to float. He grabbed a device similar to that of the steering device a pilot would use in a plane, and pulled it towards him. The ship's front rose, and then moved upwards. He leveled the ship by turning a knob, and then pushed a button. A screen appeared, and a target sign appeared. "This button activates the plasma lifter," he said, pushing a button. On the screen, it showed a beam of light lifting any of the things in its way. He pushed it again, and it let go. "To move it, you use this," he said, and grabbed another thing like his steering-device. He pushed the button, and moved the light. Pulling the steering wheel towards him, what the light had grabbed moved towards the ship. He put it all back, and landed the ship. "I'm going to the cul-de-sac, so if you crash, I won't get hurt as bad," he said, leaving.

"WHOO!" Eddy yelled, jumping in the pilot seat. "Ed, you control the plasma grabber, Double D, um, you just tell me and Ed what direction to go," Edd ordered.

"Yes sir, Captain Eddy!" Ed yelled, sitting in the chair by Eddy.

"Fine, if you insist, Eddy," Edd said, sitting down by Eddy. "We should have disguises for the 'abduction' so they don't recognize us," Edd said, realizing the main error to the plan.

"Got ya covered, sockhead!" Eddy yelled, taking three costumes out of his pockets. Each one looked like a grey sort of, and they were custom made to fit the Eds it appeared. "Put 'em on, boys, and we'll get back at those Kankers finally!" Eddy declared, as he put his costume on. Ed and Edd did the same, and Eddy sat down again. "Initiate our revenge, boys," he said, laughing.

"OK, Mr. Eddy!" Ed laughed, hitting the rise button. The ship rose into the air, Eddy moved it a few feet above the trees, saw the trailer park, and drove towards it.

"Double D, how much further?" Eddy asked.

"We should be in range… We are in range, Eddy," Edd said, looking at a screen.

"Ed, initiate the Plasma Lifter," Eddy said, smiling. "We're going to have revenge," he added, smiling evilly.

"Yes, Captain Eddy!" Ed yelled, hitting the button. The beam lifted the trailer, and Ed pulled it into the ship. It fit into the hull, and the laser quit, confirming that it had the trailer.

"Double D, put sleeping gas into the chamber the Kankers are in," Eddy ordered. Edd pushed a button, and then he let go.

"It'll take some time for it to dissipate, Eddy. Then we will be able to go in, in about ten minutes," he said.

"Good. I'm going to fly around some while we wait," Eddy said, driving the ship around. Suddenly, Zar appeared on the screen. "What the Hell?" Eddy asked, seeing Zar on the screen.

"EDDY!" Zar yelled, panic-stricken. "I just got a radar reading of Yanaban Warships coming to Peach Creek! You have to get me and any one you can onto my ship!" Zar yelled.

"WHAT??!!! WHY THE OTHERS??" Eddy yelled, turning the ship around towards the cul-de-sac where Zar was.

"JUST DO IT!" Zar yelled. "THEY CAN HELP US!" he yelled, before the transmission was cancelled.

"Ed, reactivate the plasma lifter when we see Zar and the other kids," Eddy said, anger in his voice. He was mad about having to save the others, but he knew Zar was right. They could help them.

"Yes sir, Captain Eddy!" Ed yelled, looking at the screen. The cul-de-sac kids were grouped together by Zar, who Ed saw. Apparently he told them that they had to group together to survive. "HA!" Ed laughed, hitting the activate button, and the light flew towards the group. Jimmy ran, and Sarah ran after Jimmy, and the light hit. It grabbed Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, Jonny (and Plank), and Zar. Slowly moving them towards the ship, Ed moved the beam, yelling "ED MUST SAVE BABY SISTER!" as he did. He hit Sarah and Jimmy with it, and soon all the kids were being pulled onto the ship. Jimmy appeared to be screaming in terror.

"Ed, take them into the hull, and then we'll take our costumes off," Eddy said, taking off his costume as he brought the ship to a stand still. The beam stopped, and dropped a car. The kids were in the hull. With Zar and… The Kankers! The Eds had forgotten about the Kankers.

"EDDY! THE KANKERS ARE ON BOARD AS WELL!!" Edd yelled, realizing this.

"Oh my," Eddy said, as Ed took his costume off. Edd took his off, and stretched.

"What do we do know, Eddy?" Ed asked.

"We wait to find out what we do," Eddy said simply, looking out the window. He saw a ship shaped like a cigar floating miles above him, and spheres were coming from it. "Lord protect us," was all Eddy said, when the spheres came out.

The first battle had begun. And the Eds were alone in it, the lives of the cul-de-sac in their hands. They were soon to disembark on the greatest journey of all time. And all they could do was pray for survival.

"Eddy, we're on our own till the others wake from that gas," Edd said, putting his hand on Eddy's shoulder. "What are your orders?" he asked.

"Figure out how to fight, and get off the Earth," Eddy said, realizing what was about to happen.

"Yes, "Captain" Eddy. Ed, I think we should trade places for this," Edd said, getting up.

"Roger Wilco, Double D!" Ed yelled, getting out of his seat. A laser flew towards the ship, and in panic Eddy hit a button. The laser hit a shield! He had activated the shields!

"FOR PEACH CREEK!" Eddy yelled. "ATTACK!!" he ordered, and Edd pushed buttons, trying to find the attack. He hit a button, and a laser flew out.

"I suppose it's our last option," Edd said. "They did attack first," he added, before he had to turn the laser turrets around as Eddy began to flee from the group. The kids of the cul-de-sac and Zar were now criminals… In the Cosmic Game…

The Lead Warship of Yanaba

General Yar was awaiting the reports. "Yes?" he asked as he heard a knock on the door.

"Sir, we've detected fourteen life forms on the ship. There must be thirteen Earthlings. We're disobeying our code of conduct," his assistant said.

"I don't care. Destroy them. Besides, Mars will also make a good planet to destroy," General Yar said, waving his hand as he walked away. They had declared war against thirteen teenagers and a Yarkan.

Well, how was this chapter? I know, I know, I left a cliffhanger. But, it's for dramatic suspense.


	7. Chapter 7: Damage on the Port Bow!

Ed's Game

A/N: For a limited time only: A Colton M. H. action figure, with one phrase: "I DON'T OWN ED, EDD, n EDDY!!". Only one review in price!! (Note: Please comment on the A/N's also. I try to be creative with them)

**Chapter 7: Damage on the Port bow! Which way is Port Again?**

"FIRE!!!" Eddy ordered, as Edd shot at an orb. It exploded in a flash of light, and smoke. The air around it turned black, and collapsed on itself, and then the effect was over.

"Eddy! They use Anti-matter! When they explode, it damages the surroundings! This must be hundreds of years ahead of our own technology!" Edd exclaimed in excitement.

"Yeah, yeah, just fire," Eddy said, as he made the ship fly up a ninety-degrees surface. "Ed, go to the turrets and help Edd attack the enemies!" Eddy ordered.

"YES SIR, CAPTAIN EDDY!" Ed yelled, saluting Eddy. He ran off down the hall, and began to look for the turrets. "Where are they, where are they?" he asked, running down the halls, looking in doors. He finally found the turrets, and got in. "TAKE THIS!" he yelled, blasting away at anything that moved in the sky. "I am like Wedge Antilles from Star Wars!" he yelled, shooting an orb.

The control room

"Wow, Ed's good," Edd said, shooting on of the few remaining orbs.

"Yeah, I'll say," Eddy said. "Probably from all those movies and video games," Eddy said.

"He doesn't play video games, Eddy," Edd corrected Eddy. He aimed at the cigar-shaped ship, and didn't hit it. "Eddy, we need to get closer to that ship so we can take it down," Edd said, pointing at it.

"Very well, Double D. I'll take this ship to it," Eddy said, turning towards it. He noticed a button said "COMPUTER AI OFF" and looked at it. "What's "Computer Ai" mean, Double D?"

"Ai? I don't know what a Computer Ai is," Edd said. He saw the button. "Oh, that's Computer A-I. It's like an Artificial Intelligence. That's actually what it stands for," Edd explained.

"Oh. Anyways, prepare to fire when in range," Eddy said. Ed was primed for shooting in the turret.

"Yes sir, Captain Eddy," Edd said, aiming on the cigar-shaped ship. It appeared to be turning, and one side was glowing.

Eddy pushed a button, giving him control over the ship's speaker system. Anyone on the ship could hear him now. "Prepare to fire in three," he said. The screen ahead of him flashed "Incoming Transmission". "Two," he said. The computer beeped. "Wo-what in the?" he asked, seeing the message. "Hold your fire," he said, and pushed a button.

"This is General Yar of the Yanaban Navy. You are under arrest by the Yanaban Government for crimes of abducting primitive life forms, terrorizing planets, and-wait, you aren't Zar," the man on the screen said. He was General Yar as he said earlier.

"What the heck are you talking about, abduction primitive life forms? WE Eds came onto this ship, and we aren't going to listen to you! You attacked us!" Eddy yelled.

"Eddy, he's a General, who know what he could do to us," Edd said to Eddy in fear.

"And what he could do, we will do unless he lets us leave!" Eddy yelled. "Sockhead, if you were me, you'd understand why we have to get out of this place. This is our destiny!" Eddy proclaimed, thinking of the money he could get off being the first man to go to other planets and other star systems.

"Very well then," Edd said, looking at the screen.

"If you do not comply, you will be destroyed," General Yar finished.

"Comply to what?" Eddy asked, obviously confused.

"To giving Zar to us!" General Yar yelled.

"I'd die before betraying my friend!" Eddy yelled. "Double D! Ed! FIRE AT WILL!" Eddy yelled, and Ed's turrets began firing hot plasma. Edd did the same. They began to bombard the cigar-shaped ship, and the screen with General Yar on it started to degrade in quality till it vanished. The ship they were shooting began to fire back, and Eddy did some incredible moving. He barely got hit, and then charged towards the other ship. "FIRE CONTINOUSLY!!" he yelled. They were going to destroy it with blasters or ram it.

The ship's center began to weaken more noticeably, and suddenly… BAM!!! Before them a huge explosion happened, and they flew into a cloud of annihilation. "EDDY!! TURN THE SHEILDS ON FULL!" Edd yelled in panic, and Eddy did that.

"DID THAT, DOUBLE D!! WHY THOUGH??" Eddy asked, as the ship rattled and clanked.

"THE RESTORATION MAY CARRY US INTO A PARALLEL WORLD!" Edd yelled. "WE SHOULD HAVE FULL SHEILDS IF THAT HAPPENS!" he yelled, before blackness began to engulf their ship.

"I HOPE THIS DOES SOMETHING GOOD!!!" Eddy yelled, before slamming his fist into a button. Nothing happened. "Damn," Eddy said, as they lost all light.

BRACKKK!!! BAM! BANG! PHRANWK! That was all the Ed's could hear as suddenly light bent around them and back into existence. It was a light that would blind God Himself, that's how bright it is. The Eds covered their eyes, when suddenly they appeared to be in deep space. Nothing for miles. That was when Eddy looked at the view screen. They were still in the solar system, he guessed, but the sun was a small dot labeled "Sol".

"Double D, what just happened?" Eddy asked, dizzily.

"I believe you activated the Warpdrive, Eddy," Edd said, looking around. "From the size of Sol, I'd say we're on the outskirts of the solar system," Edd said, and he looked worried. "We are an impossibly far distance from our home for man. We shouldn't even be alive! I mean, we saw the brightest light in existence! It was basically the big bang!" Edd ranted in horror.

"Um, guys, you should come looks at this," Ed said over the radio.

"Coming, Ed," Eddy said, as he got up. Edd followed Eddy down the hall and to the turrets. Outside, they saw a blockade of ships. "Oh my, we're trapped, boys," Eddy said in fear.

"Well, lets go see if the others are awake yet," Edd said, obviously stressing he didn't want to go through that with people asleep.

"Fine, we'll go check on them first. Ed, you keep watch here," Eddy said, before going to the room the others were in.

"Eddy, what if their angry at us?" Edd asked, walking down the hall.

"I doubt they will be if we tell them we saved them and lie about what happened to Earth," Eddy said, before walking into the plasma-lift room. The kids were awake, all of them. So was Zar.

"YOU ENTERED WARPSPACE WITHOUT ANY COORDINATES! YOU IDIOT!" Zar yelled, striking Eddy over the head with a fist.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault," Eddy said, rubbing his head. "We'd have died if I didn't hit that button," Eddy said.

"You mean the dork saved us?" Kevin asked, as the kids, including the Kankers, gathered around Edd and Eddy.

"Yeah, we did. We destroyed a space ship even. It wasn't a fair battle though," Edd said.

"Dude, we owe you, like, a lot," Nazz said, smiling.

"Well, don't give thanks yet, we're already near the outskirts of the solar system, and there's a blockade," Edd said, nervous.

"Oh dear," Zar said. "Look, let me deal with this my way, I can get us all back home," he said.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Eddy yelled, angrily. "I SAY WE HAVE AN ELECTION OF WHO WE WANT TO BE THE LEADER!" he yelled.

"Very well then," Zar said. "I nominate myself," he said.

"Well, I nominate myself also!" Eddy yelled.

"Um, I'll set up the election booth," Edd said, walking out of the room.

"I think Plank should be elected!" Jonny yelled, raising Plank.

"Any other nominations??" Eddy asked, and looked around. No one said anything. "Good," he said. "Anyways, if you elect me, I will lead us back to Earth as soon as I can, and also give you exclusive rights through the government!" Eddy yelled, lying.

"Dorky won't do any of that," Kevin said, pushing Eddy out of the way. "If you vote for me, these dorks will work for all of us and we won't have any work," Kevin said, before Jonny jumped onto Kevin's head.

"VOTE FOR PLANK! HE'LL MAKE YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE!" Jonny yelled. Eddy pushed the two of them on the floor.

"Vote for me! I'm the man with the plan, and together we can get universal fame!" Eddy yelled.

"Dorky's lying, he just wants power!" Kevin yelled.

"PLANK! PLANK! PLANK!" Jonny yelled.

"AHHHHH!!!" Rolf yelled, his brain hurting. "ROLF CANNOT TAKE ANY OF THIS! ROLF REQUESTS THAT WE VOTE WITHOUT YOU SPEAKING!" Rolf yelled.

"Yeah, you guys are going to end up beating each other up," Nazz said, her hands on her hips.

"Fine, we'll have the election now," Eddy muttered. Right then Edd walked in.

"And now for the debates!" he said, happily. Everyone besides the nominees and Jonny stared angrily at him. "I mean the elections," he said, laughing. He knew what just probably happened.

"Double D, I know I'm going to lose!" Eddy yelled in fear of losing.

"You know, I don't get why we didn't wait for the debates to begin before you all started trying to kill each other," Zar said.

"Because it's survival of the toughest, and you have no pros!" Eddy declared.

"THIS IS MY SHIP! I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT IT!" Zar yelled.

"We Eds also saved your skin, you freaky alien thing," Eddy said, and he had his face in Zar's, staring at Zar in anger.

"True… I have to give you that," Zar said. Suddenly Ed's voice came from the speakers.

"THEY'VE VOTED, EDDY!" Ed yelled. "GUESS WHO WON?" he continued.

"Who?" Eddy asked into the microphone.

"EDDY!" Ed yelled. "I even asked why," he said.

"Why, Ed?" Eddy asked, expecting an answer like "Gravy" or "Buttered Toast".

"THEY SAID THAT YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SAVED THEM! And the Kankers threatened everyone," Ed said, laughing.

"DORKY WON!! THIS CAN'T BE POSSIBLE!" Kevin yelled.

"Oh, and the ships under attack, Captain Eddy sir," Ed said in a calm voice.

"Great," Eddy muttered, running to the control room. There, he jumped into his seat and pushed a button. "ATTENTION! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" Eddy yelled into it. "ALL PERSONAL FIND A TURRET OR OTHER WEAPON YOU CAN USE!" Eddy yelled. Alarms began to buzz, and he hit the shield button. "WE'RE BUSTING OUT OF THIS ARMADA!" he yelled, before doing some maneuvering. "KEVIN, YOU GET TO THE ENGINES!" he yelled, turning towards Kevin.

"Where are they?" Kevin asked.

"I'll take Kevin there," Zar said, running down the hall to engine room.

"ALL MEN REPORT TO BATTLE STATIONS! IMMEDIATELY!" Eddy yelled again into the comm. system.

"FIRE!!" he yelled, and plasma lasers began to fire at the enemy ships.

"EDDY! WE'VE TAKEN ON DAMAGE ON THE PORT SIDE!" a voice yelled through the comm. systems.

"Oh crap," Eddy muttered. "Boys, prepare for anything," he said, pulling a lever backwards, thrusting the shields onto maximum power.

Well, Eddy's a leader because the Kankers were being themselves, and now there's a space battle. Looks like things went from OK to horrible pretty fast. So, who will win the space battle, will the Eds escape, will anyone see home again?? Oh, and I updated for the last time till Saturday. School, you know.


	8. Chapter 8: An Ed by Any Other Name

Ed's Game

A/N: Ed, Edd, n Eddy: NOT owned by me since 1999.

**Chapter 8: An Ed by Any Other Name**

"WHERE ARE YOU, SARAH?" Eddy yelled into the comm. He knew Sarah's voice anywhere.

"THE PORT SHEILD GENERATOR!" Sarah yelled back.

"JONNY!! GET TO THE PORT SIDE SHEILD GENERATOR!" Eddy ordered. "What way's Port anyways, Double D?" Eddy asked as Jonny ran to the Port side of the ship.

"Left if your facing forward towards the bow," Edd said. He hit a button, and a blue lazer hit a ship. It sparkled with blue lightning, or at least it looked like it.

"Wow, what was that?" Eddy asked, seeing the ship fall into another ship. The two exploded in a ring of anti-matter.

"Hmmm," Edd said, looking at the button he pushed. It was blue, and on it a lightning bolt picture. Under it the words "Disabler." "The Disabler," Edd said, sitting straight up.

"ALL MEN AND WOMEN, PUSH THE BLUE BUTTON WITH A LIGHTNING BOLT ON IT!" Eddy yelled into the whole-ship comm. system.

"ROGER THAT, BUCKO!" Ed yelled, before a blue beam of light flew at the ship.

"AHH!!" Eddy yelled, throwing the ship away from it. It missed, and hit an asteroid. "FIRE!!" he yelled into the comm. again, and lasers blasted out of it at a part of the blockade. He charged towards it, lasers blazing at the enemy ships. "PREPARE TO ATTEMPT TO RUN THE BLOCKADE!" Eddy yelled, as the ship hit the starting point.

Lasers shot around the ship, some hit it, and when they did, it shook. Eddy brought it up a ninety degrees angle again, and a laser hit the ship under theirs. It exploded, and the shockwave threw their ship into the area above the bulk of the blockade. "Come on, baby, you can do it," Eddy urged for the ship, as it buckled under pressure. Lights flickered. "CUT ALL UNNEEDED POWER!" he yelled, and lights across the ship turned off. The life support in the plasma-lift room turned off. "FIRE AT WILL, I'M TURNING OFF THE COMM.!" Eddy yelled, before turning the ship-wide communication systems off.

Lasers shot out of it, and at the blockade. Twenty beams of blue light erupted at them, and Eddy froze up. "Crap," he muttered, before pulling the handle-bar up. The ship managed to dodge them, and the beams hit each other.

BAM! The explosion was immense, and it hit the ship. It flew out of the blockade, hurtling powerless. Ships in the blast vicinity were disabled, and a few crashed into each other. Explosions continued, knocking the now disabled, small fighter away from the blockade. The ship flew slowly out of the vicinity of the solar system, doom was nearly certain for the ship's crew.

"Double D?" Eddy asked weakly, before collapsing unconscious as the life support dropped. As the ship floated aimlessly through space, all hope was lost for it's crew. It may have been game over…

Earth, Peach Creek

"This is live from Peach Creek, where an alien warship was spotted earlier today," a newsman said. He had brown hair. "The remains of one of the ships was found in the woods, and the military is checking it for survivors. It also is salvaging technology. Today, viewers, we have had our species' greatest question answered: Are we alone?" he continued, walking. "The answer, as we know and must accept is no. We are NOT alone. We are one planet, with life. There may be millions more like it," he said. "Until six PM, Peach Creek is under quarantine. The full story will also be then," he said, before the camera turned off.

San Francisco

A newspaper blew down the street, no one outside. Not as the president of the US delivered his speech on the most important event of all time. Or at least recorded time. The newspaper read "WE ARE NOT ALONE" as the headline.

Baghdad, Iraq

US Troops were in tents, listening to the president's speech on the radio. Citizens, soldiers, would-be-terrorists stopped to listen to it. The entire city had no noise other than radios with that speech. "Holy shit," on soldier breathed, but that was the only thing anyone said at all.

Washington D.C.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the World," President Colbert said, standing on a podium. "Today, our planet has in fact been visited by aliens. The proof is not being denied by anyone any longer," he said. "Recently, we allowed an alien ship into our atmosphere to capture an inter-galactic criminal on our planet in exchange for their technology. We are now doing our part, and salvaging technology from the wreck. It is not to simply get better technology though.

Today, citizens of Humanity, we have reached a cross-roads. We can continue along our path, and keep at war, or we can unite! This technology could be applied to end world hunger, to allow us to live disease-free lives! We could by the end of the decade not only get to Mars, but possibly get light-speed technology! We are at the brink of our own demise, and we now have the ability to stop it!

By the end of the week I hope to have grouped all world leaders together, and I ask – no, I beg of them – to agree. We could stop bickering about our differences! We could unite, be one! The motto of the United States says "United we stand", does it not? Are all men created equal? I ask you, all of you, to think about it. One individual can lead a country. But, it takes more than one to successfully do it! One individual can only do so much, but, together we are strong!" he declared, as he pointed at the sky. "There is NO more manifest destiny for Humanity on Earth, we must realize that and head towards the sky with it! Today, we must unite for a common goal! Today, we must become one nation, under God, or Allah, or Buddha, whoever you worship!" he yelled. "I beg you all to think of how much better it would be if we could all get along, and everyone had good conditions of living!" he yelled. The crowd applauded, yelling in joy.

Baghdad, Iraq

Civilians, soldiers, would-be-terrorists thought of what the president said. Some embraced others in arms, hugging each other, crying in joy. It was as if an angel had flew over them, and gave them all love. It was as if the world had finally opened. It was as if, the world was not going to end. They cried, and hugged, and talked about how this wasn't Iraq, or how the US wasn't the US. They were all citizens of one country; Earth. That was, they talked about it till one of the would-be-terrorists took off one of their bombs, and one tripped and it flew into an old ladies house by accident, and blew up. Luckily, no one got hurt, besides the man the old lady then pummeled for doing that, until a US troop pulled her off him and he apologized.

Yanaba Orbital Station

"You mean to say that they might have escaped!?" the Yanaban Emperor yelled in anger.

"They blew up at least thirty ships, milord. We have confirmation that they aren't being found anywhere, so chances are the explosions destroyed the ship," the assistant said.

"Well, I hope so. That Yar is a dangerous criminal, he could return," the Emperor said.

_Flashback. Edd's house, five years back_

_Edd, now a eight-year old walked down his hall, and into his parent's room. There, he stopped in horror. A stranger was there, a gun pointed at his dad. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" the man asked._

_"FATHER! WHAT'S HAPPENING! WHERE'S MOTHER?" Edd asked in a panic. He started to hyperventilate._

_"EDDWARD! RUN!" Edd's dad yelled, and Edd closed the door. _

_He turned and ran down the hall, and into his room. He heard a gunshot, as hid in the closet. "FATHER!" he yelled again, before hearing the door to the house close. 'MOTHER!' he thought, panicking. He had to somehow warn his mom, but how? He looked out the closet, and saw the stranger. He was walking around Edd's room, and accidently knocked a book off the shelf. Rage built up in Edd, realizing what happened finally. This man invaded their home, killed his dad, and then had the nerve to come looking for Edd. "NO!!" he yelled, opening the closet, startiling the stranger._

_"AH!" the stranger yelled, turning around. Edd jumped towards the hand with the gun, and grabbed the gun for dear life. "LET GO, DAMNIT!" the stranger yelled. Edd bit his hand. "AH!" he yelled, letting got of the gun._

_Edd and the gun flew across the room, and Edd stood up. He aimed it at the criminal. "MY PARENTS T-TAUGHT ME TO DEFEND MY FAMILY!" he yelled, aiming it at the criminal. _

_"What are you going to do?" the stranger asked, and he laughed._

_"Take another step, and your dead," Edd said in cold, pure anger. His mom burst into the room, hearing the yelling._

_"EDDWARD!" she yelled, seeing him._

_Edd didn't move, until the stranger moved towards him. Edd pulled the trigger, and the bullet flew out, and hit the stranger. He fell over, Edd had hit him in the knee. "MOTHER!" Edd yelled, getting up and hugging his mom, crying. "FATHER! HE'S IN YOUR ROOM, DEAD! I SAW IT!" he yelled in horror._

_"WHAT?" Edd's mom yelled in horror. "FRANK!" she yelled, running towards her room. Edd's dad was there, laying on the floor. Barely breathing. _

_"HONEY! TELL ME EDDWARDS OK!" he yelled._

_"HE IS!" Edd's mom yelled, crying. "WHAT HAPPENED?" she yelled, crying. She hugged him, crying._

_"That man, he just came in. He shot me… I think,… I'm… going to die," he said weakly. "Just… Make sure Eddward's… O," he said, breathing. He collapsed before finishing his last word._

_"NO!" she yelled, picking up the phone. She dialed 911. "Hello? This is Sussie Maseman, there's been a murder!" she yelled in panic "What? Someone's already been sent? Oh, thank God," she said, panicking. She hung up, and ran into the hall, Edd was standing there._

_"Father's dead, isn't he?" he asked, sadly, awaiting confirmation._

_"Yes," his mom said, crying. She hugged him, crying._

_Edd was crying, and hugged his mother. "What's going to happen?" he asked._

_"Just pray to God that he's going to be in a better place," she cried._

_"Yes, Mother," Edd said, before doing what his mom did sometimes. He got onto his knees, and put his hands together. He prayed._

The ship, the life-support room

Nazz was struggling to stay conscious, trying to reactivate the life-support. She pushed a button, and then collapsed onto another. Suddenly, oxygen started to pump out of it, and it turned on, able to support twenty people awake. As the life support pumped more life-supporting air, Nazz woke up slowly. "What happened?" she asked, looking around. The lights were off, and she only could see because of the Transparasteel windows.

She tried to open a door, but it wouldn't open. Then she remembered the blast. They had been disabled. "Oh my God, we lived, she said in awe. She opened the door manually, by moving it sideways. The halls were dark, and occasionally she would see a spark of electricity. "Hello?" she asked, walking down the hall.

The control room

Eddy slowly woke as air pumped into his lungs, and he stirred. He sat up drowsily, looking around. "What happened?" he asked, as he sat up. Edd was waking slowly also.

"I think we were disabled momentarily," Edd said, weakly. He looked at the screen, and hit a few buttons. Nothing happened. "Eddy, please turn the ship-wide power systems back on," Edd said.

"Good idea, Double D," Eddy said, hitting a button. Lights flickered to life, and a holo-map of the ship appeared. It showed that the shields were down, and the life support was functional. The engines were operational, but low on energy. "Oh my," Eddy said seeing this. He hit a button, and talked into the comm. system. "Zar, get up here," Eddy said, and then he heard Kevin's voice.

"Zar's left leg is broken," Kevin said from the radio. "I'll help get him up there though," he added, before Eddy could say anything.

"Good," Eddy said. He hit the ship-wide comm. button, and talked. "All men, report to the Holo-room, immediately. I will meet you there soon," Eddy said into it.

He let go of the button and turned to Edd. "Eddy," Edd said in a nervous voice. "If I'm correct, we could be any where from millions of miles to trillions of miles away from Earth," he said.

"Double D, I don't care how far we are. We're getting this ship repaired so we can get back," Eddy said. The door opened after an awkward moment of silence, and Zar walked in, assisted by Kevin.

"Eddy," Zar said. "You wanted to see me?" he asked. He smiled.

"Zar, we need coordinates to get this ship fixed. It's the only way we'll be able to get through that blockade again and to the Earth," Eddy said.

"Alpha Centauri is a nice planet to get repairs at," Zar said. "Excellent service. Then there's the Sirius Shipbuilders," he continued. "You won't get more serious shipbuilders anywhere!" he laughed.

Edd chuckled, and then Eddy realized the joke. "That's a pretty funny joke, Zar," he said. "But which one has better service for less money?" he asked.

"Sirius Shipbuilders will give free repairs if it's needed for drastic reasons like this," Zar said. "I'm guessing that's the coordinates you want, so I'll tell them to you," he said.

"What do we do to put them in?" Eddy asked.

"Hit the button labeled Warpdrive," Zar said. Eddy did that, and Zar gave him about twenty numbers for Eddy to put in, hyphens every so often.

"Now what?" Eddy asked. He looked at Zar, who was moving his left leg barely.

"Hit the Warpdrive button again, and then we wait for the ship to get there," Zar said in boredom. "I'll limp to the med-bay," he added, before limping off.

"Double D, Kevin, we're going to the holo-room now," Eddy said, as the two followed him.

Kevin was tired. "Dorky, what did you get us into?" Kevin asked. He had a good idea of what happened.

"Hey, you'd have done the same!" Eddy yelled in protest. "I mean, we had to fight those ships to get back anyways!" Eddy yelled.

"I guess you have a point," Kevin said, scratching his back.

"YOU BETTER THINK THAT!" Eddy yelled in anger. He walked into the holo-room, and everyone was waiting for him.

"Why are we here, Eddy?" Jonny asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Um, to discuss what we have to do to get home," Edd said, nervously.

"Shut it, Double D," Eddy said. "I'm the leader, I have to tell them," he said.

"Fine, Eddy," Edd said. "Just don't lie," he added.

"Yeah, I'll have Double D tell you all what happened. I don't know how to word it," Eddy said, sweating in nervousness.

"Um," Edd said. "Well, I don't know if there's a right way to word it," he said. He was sweating. "The damages we went through are critical. We have to go to the Sirius Shipbuilders to get the ship repaired before we have any chance of getting home," Edd said.

"Where the Hell is that?" Sarah asked, in her typical loudmouth way.

"I'll show you all a map," Edd said, hitting a button. A holo-map appeared, and Edd pointed to a star. "We are here," he said, as the map zoomed in and showed the solar system, and a few billion miles around it's Heliosphere. He pointed at the furthest point from the sun, and then the map came to full size. He pointed at another star about nine light years (eight point five eight two eight light years to be exact) away, and it zoomed in to show a star system with two stars, three rocky planets, and two gas giants. "This is where we are headed, the Sirius system," he said. "More precisely, this satellite," he said, as it zoomed in to a moon orbiting a gas giant. The moon was watery, and had hundreds of dots.

"How far is it?" Lee asked, surprising everyone. No one expected one of the Kankers to have this as a question.

"About nine light years. We're already headed there already," Edd explained.

"How much time will it take?" Marie asked, as the Kankers approached the Eds. The holo-room turned into cubicles and the kids were separating from the Eds visibly.

"Um," Edd mumbled, thinking. "About half an hour, why?"

"Good, that's more time for us to get some quality boy-girl time," Lee said, as she reached for Eddy.

May jumped on Ed, and Marie leaped towards Edd. "EDDY!! THEY'VE TAKEN ADVANTAGE OF THE HOLO-ROOM!" Edd yelled in shock.

"I'M THE CAPTAIN! STOP!" Eddy yelled, as Lee kissed him.

"I love captains," Lee said, kissing him again.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Ed cried in horror.

"You know, I'm actually getting used to this by now," Eddy noted, realizing after the umpteenth time of the Kankers being amorists, it wasn't that strange and horrifying. He still hated it though, and said so.

"MAKE IT STOP, PLEASE!" Ed asked as May kissed him on the face.

"STOP! I'M A MINOR!" Edd yelled, as Marie kissed him.

"Double D, stop complainin'. You have the best looking of them anyways," Eddy said, as he really thought that. He didn't like any of the Kankers, but he thought out of them all, Marie looked the best.

"MAKE IT STOP!!" Ed yelled, causing no one to hear Eddy.

"Please, stop!" Edd yelled as he tried to get out of the room.

Eddy, seeing this, also tried to escape. He managed to get out of Lee's grip, and ran over to Ed. "Ed, grab my hand!" he yelled, trying to help get Ed out of May's grasp.

Ed grabbed Eddy's hand and Eddy started to pull. Ed slipped out of May's arms, and flew across the room, hitting Lee as he flew out of it. "Come on, Double D!" Eddy yelled, grabbing Edd's arms and running. He drug Edd out, after Marie let go by accident.

"COME BACK!" Marie yelled, as Eddy left with Edd being drug behind him.

"Oh, and thanks for getting me elected captain of this ship!" Eddy yelled, before hitting a button. The holograms turned off, and he left.

"An Ed by any other name," the Kankers sighed…

Well, that was the biggest chapter I've wrote so far. How'd you all like it?


	9. Chapter 9: Ed Trek

Ed's Game

A/N: Ed says "Colton owns squat on my show!"

**Chapter 9: Ed Trek**

"Thank you, Eddy," Edd said as he got up in the control room.

"Your lucky I didn't leave you," Eddy yelled. "I was this close," he said, and showed an inch between his fingers. "To not getting out," he finished.

"How close was Ed to that?" Ed asked dumbly, and Eddy stared at him.

"Um, very far," Eddy said.

"Oh please, Eddy! You were closer to escaping than any of us!" Edd yelled. "But still, thank you," he said. He looked at the screen and saw that they were close to Sirius Shipbuilders. "Eddy, we're about to leave Warpspace!" Edd yelled, and suddenly the ship shook as it reentered real-space. An image of a human-like life form appeared on the screen.

"State your business, unidentified ship," the creature said. All you could see was the shoulders and the head.

"We need to get our ship fixed up," Eddy said, not lying in the least.

"Very well. You will be plasma-lifted into our docking bay. Please be patient," the figure said, before the image vanished.

"Double D, show us the outside view," Eddy said, and Edd pushed a button. A beam of cold plasma hit their ship, and began moving it towards the moon of Sirius IV… Sirius V.

"The moon appears to be Sirius Five," Edd said, reading a graph. "Approximate time till we land… Three minutes," he continued.

"OH MY GOSH!" Ed yelled in joy. "WE'RE GOING TO LAND ON AN ALIEN PLANET! THIS REMINDS ME OF THE MOVIE ALIENS, ONLY WE'RE GOING TO LIVE!" Ed yelled, jumping up and down in joy. He was about to bounce off the walls, literally.

"ED! SHUT UP!" Eddy yelled, the sound of his voice sending Ed back towards a wall.

"O-K, Eddy!" Ed yelled happily, springing off the wall.

"Eddy, I think we should alert the others," Edd said, as he looked out the screen. He could see the moon's landing pad. It was a huge octagon.

"Good idea, Double D," Eddy said, pushing a button. "This is Captain Eddy speaking," he said. "We are about to land on Sirius Five. I order you all to wait for me before leaving," he said over the ship's comm. system.

As the ship moved forward, Zar walked into the control room. "Where did we enter real-space?" he asked, as he walked in.

"About one million miles from the nearest planet. Why?" Edd said, reading a chart.

"It's just you need to be a certain distance for… safety," Zar explained. "Unless there's an Intra-traction Field around the planet," he said.

"Um, OK," Eddy said, not knowing what to say. "We'll make sure we do that," Eddy said.

"Well, as long as you enter proper coordinates, you won't have to do that manually," Zar said, before leaving.

"This guy is plain out weird," Eddy said, before walking out the door and the hatch. The others were waiting for him and the other Eds, who followed him.

"When are we going to land?" Sarah asked impatiently.

"Soon enough," Eddy said, as he began to hum a song.

"You know it!" Ed yelled hearing Eddy hum. "You know the Death March!" he yelled. He began to hum along with Eddy.

Suddenly, a slight thud was heard, and the hatch's view-screen showed they had landed. "Eddy, the Eagle has landed," Edd said, as he pushed the open button. As the hatch opened, Ed was jumping up and down, and the others look anxious to get outside for once.

"Wait, I have to go first. I'm the captain," Eddy said, stepping in front of the others. It finished opening, and he walked outside. Ed ran by him, and began running around the ship laughing.

"Ahhh," Nazz sighed in joy. "It's so nice to have fresh air and space again," she said, stretching her limbs.

"Rolf's back, it aches," Rolf said, leaning back. Everyone could hear his back crack. "Ahhh," he sighed in relief.

"Dude, that was twisted," Kevin said, starring at Rolf.

"I don't know what it's like here either, Plank," Jonny said, smiling.

_Damn it, Jonny! I'm not that dumb! Oh well, I'll let you think I don't know what it's like here. _Plank thought, in a way Jonny couldn't hear him.

"OK, Double D, how do we keep in contact?" Eddy asked.

"Well, Eddy, I did find some ear-chips with a comm. feature, so we could give on to everyone," Edd said, taking out fourteen ear-chips. Eddy grabbed them.

"OK, everyone, listen up!" Eddy yelled, getting the attention of the kids. "We'll use this ear chips so I can get you all back to the ship at the right time," he said, and walked up to each of the kids. "I'll give you one, you better put it in your ear also. If you get lost, by not doing that, don't get mad when we leave you behind," Eddy said, giving each of them an ear chip. They put them in their ears, and instantly heard a slight buzz.

After a while, the buzz died down, and Eddy turned the ear-chips on from inside the ship. "Hello?" he asked through it's comm., and everyone heard him. "Do you hear me?" he asked.

He heard a yes from the outside, and walked out of the ship. "Well, you guys do what you like. They'll beep if you push a red button, and everyone will know that your injured or need help," Eddy said, before walking into a door. Edd and Ed followed him. Ed was excited.

"Eddy, where are we going?" Edd asked, as the walked into another room. Inside of it there were some of the Siriuns. They looked like humans from the waste up. They lacked legs, and slid across the ground, and they had a crest on their head. The wore robe-like clothes that hung far off their arm.

"Hey, fellas," Eddy said happily, walking in. "Can you guys tell me where to find the guys at Sirius Shipbuilders?" Eddy asked.

"We work for them," one of them said. "I'm Dalke," he said. "This is Yavid," he said, pointing at a Siriun that was gliding towards him. "And this is Mirya," he said, directing at another one. The Eds assumed she was a female, from her appearance, and Eddy noticed she sort of resembled a girl he once meet at the Peach Creek Mall he liked but never got around to dating due to a horrible accident involving another boy getting her to go out with him instead.

"Um, hi," Eddy said. "Who do we contact to get our ship repaired?" Eddy asked.

"That'd be the head office, their up the elevator on the third floor," Mirya said, gliding over to Eddy. "You know, your awfully familiar," she said, looking at him.

"You are too," Eddy said, and gulped. "Probably a coincident though," he added.

"True… The Universe is a big place, is it not?" she asked, smiling. "I suppose you three are going to be off now," she added.

"Um, yeah," Eddy said._ Man, if only she was Human… I'd totally ask her out… I wonder what the alien laws of love are, _Eddy thought, staring at her intently. "Well, we're going now, bye," he said, before she noticed his staring. He walked out the door, followed by the Eds, and into an elevator.

"Eddy, is it just me, or did you look like you had a crush on that Mirya person?" Edd asked as the elevator went up.

"OK, OK," Eddy said after a moment of awkward silence. "I do have a crush on her. She's so familiar though. Just like that one girl I almost got a date with, remember?" Eddy asked.

"I REMEMBER THAT!" Ed yelled happily. "YOU WERE SO MAD WHEN SHE WENT OUT WITH THAT ONE GUY!" Ed yelled, hugging Eddy.

"ED! LET GO!!" Eddy yelled, kicking Ed's face in and getting out of Ed's grasp.

"Sorry, Eddy," Ed said, as his face popped back out.

"Anyways, Eddy, how will we afford this?" Edd asked.

"Didn't you hear Zar? He said they made emergency repairs for free!" Eddy declared, as the elevator door opened. The Eds stumbled out of it, and Ed jumped up seeing the door ahead of them. It showed a massive space ship that greatly resembled a Star Destroyer.

"WOW!" Ed yelled, looking at it.

"How do we open it though?" Edd asked as he looked at the door.

"We knock!" Ed yelled, running over and knocking on the door.

"Ed, you idiot, that'll ne-" Eddy yelled, being interrupted by the sound of doors opening. "Oh. Never mind," he said, as him and the Eds walked in.

"What do you need?" a Siriun asked impatiently. "I don't have all day!"

"We need an emergency repair on our ship," Eddy said. "It's on the docking bay," Eddy said.

"There's hundreds of docking bays! WHAT ONE!?"

"Um," Eddy said, not knowing the answer.

"Docking bay number twelve," Edd said. He smiled a "I looked at the sign," smile at Eddy.

"Very well. I'll send a crew down their for repairs. It's free until you can repay us," the man said, using the "free for emergencies" in note.

"THAT'S NOT FREE!" Eddy yelled. "THAT'S A SCAM! Hey, I'll have to do that someday," Eddy said, thinking.

"It's because if it's emergency, chances are you are about to get money. If you don't pay, then we simply come and get the money ourselves," the man said. "Now, go!" he yelled, and the Eds left.

"How are we going to get the money, Double D?" Eddy asked in query.

"Well, we could travel the galaxy picking up money," Edd said, trying to think of something.

"Oh! That's a good idea! It'd be like in Star Trek!" Ed yelled in joy, as the elevator went down.

"That shows dumb! But it'd work. And we could get some extra money on the way," Eddy said, his eyes turning into dollar signs.

"Eddy, any extraterrestrial currency would be worthless on Earth," Edd said. "Although if we could get some gold or silver it could be substituted," he added, the doors opening.

"Well, I'm sure we'll find plenty of gold, Double D," Eddy said, his arm around Edd's neck now. "How about you go looking in some museum or something now," he said, pushing Edd forward.

"Very well then," Edd said, before walking off.

"Ed, I'm making sure you don't do anything stupid, so stay by me," Eddy said to Ed, and Ed jumped behind Eddy.

"REPORTING FOR DUTY, EDDY!" Ed yelled, scaring Eddy out of his socks, literally.

"ED!" Eddy yelled in anger. "DON'T DO THAT EVER AGAIN!" he yelled, hitting Ed's face in.

"Sorry," Ed said, happily. He picked Eddy up and put him on his shoulders. "I am a donkey!" he yelled. "Where to, mister?"

"Um, just go anywhere… AND STAY OUT OF TROUBLE!" Eddy yelled, as Ed began running off the street.

A store on Siriun

"Wow, they have some killer fashion here," Nazz said, looking into a window there. Inside there was clothing.

"You do know you can buy this stuff, right?" a Siriun asked impatiently as Nazz looked in the window, window shopping in a sense. Nazz decided she was a female Siriun from the voice and hair on the Siriun's head. And the clothing on it looked female-like.

"Yeah, I don't actually have any money," Nazz said. "I'm Nazz, who are you?" she asked happily. _Best to introduce myself, she might become a friend some day._ Nazz thought.

_Nazz? That's a queer name,_ the Siriun female thought. "I'm Celestina, glad to meet you, Nazz," she said happily. She wasn't actually happy, or glad to meet Nazz, but she faked it.

"Well, I'll be off now," Nazz said, before leaving. As she walked down the street, she saw Kevin and Rolf talking to some Siriuns who were watching some show that resembled some sort of sport on a TV-like screen. Jonny was talking to some Siriuns with green clothing, and Jimmy, Sarah, and the Kankers were nowhere to be seen. She decided to walk over to Kevin and Rolf, when suddenly Ed carrying Eddy ran by.

"Whoa, Ed!" Eddy yelled, and Ed stopped. Eddy jumped off Ed and walked over to Nazz. "Hey, Nazz, what's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing much," she said, laughing. "What's Ed doing?" she asked as Ed scratched his head with he's foot.

Eddy looked at Ed and turned around. "I have no clue," Eddy said in confusion. Siriuns started to stare at Ed, before Eddy walked over to Ed. "Ed, knock it off," he said.

"But I have an itch, Eddy," Ed said, scratching his head more. Eddy hit Ed over the head. "Thanks, Eddy, the itch is gone," he said happily.

"Anyways, I was thinking me and you get together sometime before we leave, Nazz," Eddy said to Nazz nervously. He figured that if he was captain, everyone would like him more. I mean, they had to respect him. That didn't stop him from being nervous.

"Sure, we don't have anything else to do really," Nazz said happily.

"Nazz? Your going to hang out with dorky?" Kevin asked, not caring Eddy was his captain.

"Kevin! He's your captain, you need to give him respect!" Nazz yelled. "And besides, it can't hurt for me to hang out with him," she added.

"That's what you say before you become a dork also," Kevin said, before turning back at the screen. "GO CENTAURIANS!" he yelled in excitement as a grey humanoid collided with a very, very human-like alien.

"Come on, Eddy," Nazz said, feeling a tad hurt. "Lets go. If Kevin's going to act this way, let him," she said, before the two of them walked off. Ed stood there.

"Ed, you can come," Eddy said to Ed, who then followed Eddy and Nazz.

"Tell Rolf his eyes are not joking, Kevin! Go-go Nazz girl has decided to go 'hang' out with Money-hungry Ed-boy Eddy!" Rolf laughed, as he slapped Kevin's shoulders.

"Dude, it's not even right. I mean, I should be the one she goes out with," Kevin said. "Anyways, the game's back on, dude," he said, as they began to watch the sporting game again.

Siriun Black Market

Zar walked down a dark alley, wearing a dark hood over his head. He walked to a wall, and knocked on it. "Password," a voice breathed.

"Grapevines," Zar said, and a door opened on the wall. He walked inside, and there were a lot of aliens from across the galaxy.

"Zar! Glad to see you!" an alien said. It was a four-armed alien with a head-structure like a horn. "How's the messing with other species goin'?" he asked happily.

"Badly, Glaid. I have to work for a human. Humans are so primitive it sickens me," Zar said. "Anyways, I don't have much time, I need to get some stuff quickly," he said, before walking to a counter.

"What you need, Zar?" the Siriun behind it asked.

"Is my disguise _that _bad?" Zar asked no one in particular. No one in particular answered. "Anyways, I need some supplies. A black-powder rope, and some night-spice," he said.

"OK, Zar, I'll get it for you," the Siriun Black Market Dealer said, walking into a store room. He returned, and gave two packages to him. "That'd be a thousand Galactic Mus," he said. (Mus is pronounced "Mews")

"Very good, sir," Zar said, handing him some chips shaped like circles. The Siriun looked at them, nodded, and Zar left. "Damn these pitiful Humans," he muttered, as he put his illegal goods in his pocket, and took his hood off…

What is Zar's plan? Will Plank have any more 'dialogue' at all? And, not as important but still quite important, will Eddy kick it off with Nazz and get a girlfriend?? And if so, what about his crush on Mirya?Stay tuned, to Ed's Game! Or, maybe it's more like Ed Trek… I don't know, but their both cool names. I'm keeping Ed's Game as the story title. Maybe Ed Trek as a sequel if I make one...


	10. Chapter 10: Edisode 10!

Ed's Game

A/N: Ten chapters later, I still don't own it, you know it, ah-uh, ah-uh. Oh yeah, raise the don't-own-it roof!

**Chapter 10: Ed-isode 10!**

"Sir Davios Nutwig," Edd read on a paper that he held as he looked at a gallery of inventions. "Inventor of over ten thousand inventions, he was knighted by the King of Sirius in the year ten hundred AD," Edd read. As he looked at the inventions, he noticed that none of them featured a wheel at all. "Interesting… Are there any wheels in this society?" he asked, seeing a sewing machine that had no wheel to turn.

"Wheels? What is a wheel?" a Siriun asked. It was an employee.

"You don't know what a wheel is??!!" Edd yelled in shock. "It's the simplest invention in the Universe!" he yelled. "It's a circle basically. It turns," he explained when the Siriun stared at him like he was crazy.

"Never heard of it. I don't think it exists," the Siriun said. "I've never seen a life form like you. What species are you?" he asked, noticing that Edd wasn't Yanaban.

"I'm a Human," Edd said. "We hail from the planet Earth," he added.

"Earth?" the Siriun asked. "Never heard of the place. Maybe it's recently added to the Galacti-map," he said. "I'll take you there," he added, slithering off towards a dark room. Edd followed, and walked in. Suddenly, a holo-map of the entire galaxy appeared.

"Ah, yes, here it is," Edd said, pointing at a star. The holograph changed to a map of that solar system. It showed the blockade of the system even.

"Interesting, it's blockaded," the employee said. "You didn't break through the blockade, did you?"

"Um, no, not at all," Edd said, smiling nervously. The Siriun eyed him.

"Your lying," he said. He swiftly pulled out a device not entirely unlike a walkie-talkie. "We have a Block-Buster here from Earth! He is human! Find any other Humans like him and arrest them!" he yelled into the walkie-talkie type thing.

Edd realized what was happening, and burst out the door of the room and towards an emergency exit. _They'd never close the emergency exits, _Edd thought as he ran towards it. A guard was behind him, slithering towards him. "GAH!" he yelled, bursting out the emergency exit. "Oh snaps," he muttered, as a police force surrounded him on the outside. That was the last thing he remembered before blacking out…

A Street on Sirius

The Kankers were walking, looking around. "This place is boring," Marie said, as they walked down a street; houses on both sides. Suddenly, they noticed that there was a group of Siriuns behind them… Armed with weapons.

"Halt with your hands up, Humans," the Siriun Police-group leader said coldly. "Or we'll have to shoot," he said.

"We don't want to, though," Another policeman said. "We're supposed to keep peace," he said.

"We're surrounded, girls," Lee said. "Lets just do what he says," she said, putting her hands in the air. The other Kankers did the same, and the police forced them to march towards the jail.

Siriun State Park

Nazz, Eddy, and Ed were walking in the park, Ed singing "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" the whole time, annoying Nazz and Eddy. They didn't do anything though, as they were trying to talk. "So, what was it like to fly it actually?" Nazz asked, as they walked happily.

"It was fun," Eddy said. "You get a sense of excitement, you know," Eddy exclaimed, before he saw the Siriun State Police force making Sarah and Jimmy march. They also saw Kevin and Rolf by the two younger kids, before noticing Jonny also. "What in the world?" Eddy asked, before him and Nazz ran over to the scene.

"More Humans, sir!" a policeman said, before their raised their guns. "Get infront of the line and march, Humans," he said.

"What did we do, officer?" Nazz asked confused.

"You broke through the blockade around Earth," the leader said. "Now, get up there and march!"

"Ye-ye-yesir!" Eddy said, as the three dashed in front of the group.

"We're under arrest for what we did, Eddy?" Ed asked in confusion as they marched.

"Shut it, Ed. We're going to get out probably," Eddy said, as they marched on.

Siriun Shipbuilder's Landing Pad Number Twelve

Zar was watching the repairs of the ship, bored. "When will they finish?" he asked himself, before deciding to go looking for Eddy. As he walked into the main city of Siriun V, he noticed that there was a large group of Siriun Policemen in an organized space. He walked over to them. "Officer, what's happening?" he asked one of them, walking by him.

"We're arresting some humans that broke through the Earth blockade," he explained. "Hey… Didn't your species blockade them?" he asked.

_Hell no, _Zar thought, before lying. "Yes, officer. I think they took me hostage," he said, before Eddy heard his voice.

"Ed, I hear Zar saying we took him hostage," Eddy said, realizing what was going on.

"Zar? Trust me, Human, there's no intergalactic criminal near us besides you guys," the police officer said. "You can leave, civilian," he said to Zar, who promptly walked off.

"THAT WAS ZAR! HE GOT US OFF EARTH!" Eddy yelled in protest. A blast hit him in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious.

"We'll do the same to anyone that doesn't cooperate," an officer said, holding a smoking plasma-rifle.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Nazz yelled in horror, before another blast hit her in the head.

"End hostilities," the police leader said, coldly. "Stun though, not kill," he said, before six more blasts were heard.

"I'll miss them," Zar said, shaking his head, and walking off towards another shuttle pad. He was going to steal himself a ship, and get off this, in his opinion, damned moon. And maybe get away from the humans. Sure he could kill them, but they weren't going anywhere soon, he thought. Besides, he had some business to finish on the moon Telorn…

Telorn Crime Ring

A piggish slug-like creature sat on a chair, laughing. It was Solla, a male Sull from the planet Sullia, orbiting the star known as "Alpha Centauri" on Earth. It spoke in a strange alien tongue resembling that of a lot of noise sounding like a pig and a slug's slithering at the same time. More along the lines of a squelching sound actually. Possibly a slurp sound instead. If you translated what it said to Galacti-Speak (The main speech of the galaxy. Referred to as English on Earth) it would have said, "Very good, very good! Possibly the best I've seen from you!"

Of course, you'd have to know what exactly had been happening there to understand. A band was playing for Solla's entertainment, as he laughed with some minions of him. Solla were a Crime Lord. In fact, Ed would have related him to a Hutt in Star Wars. Possibly even Jabba the Hutt. In fact, he was expecting some entertainment Jabba would have had in Star Wars to arrive soon.

He laughed some more as a friend, or maybe a minion, and him exchanged jokes…

Siriun State Prison

Eddy, Ed, Nazz, Jimmy, Sarah, Kevin, Jonny (and plank), and Rolf woke up in a jail cell, and noticed the Kankers and Edd were already there. "HOW THE HELL DID WE GET IN PRISON?!" Eddy yelled in anger.

"I sort of said we came from Earth," Edd said, embarresed. Eddy and Kevin exploded.

"YOU GOT US IN HERE, DORK/DOUBLE D!" they yelled simultaneously, and shook in anger.

"STOP!" Jimmy yelled, obviously very annoyed yet wanting peace before Sarah commenced to beating the living daylights out of Edd. "Can't we think of a way to get out of this? I'm sure we can think of something!" he announced.

"Offer me any answers, I'm seeing nothing," Eddy said trying to think of a way. Suddenly a light bulb appeared above his head, and he jumped into the air. "I GOT IT!" he yelled. "Double D, didn't you talk about acids in foods being able to melt metal before?" he asked.

"Yes, Eddy, but I'm not sure what your getting at," Edd said, confused.

"Well, Ed's stomach acid is ten times stronger I bet!" Eddy yelled, and finally Edd realized what Eddy was getting at.

"Eddy, we could somehow get Ed to vomit on the wall, and it'll dissolve!" Edd yelled.

"You mean we're using Ed's throw up!?" Kevin yelled. Jimmy looked sick, Sarah looked disgusted. The Kankers were talking amongst themselves, and Nazz looked at the Eds like they were insane. Jonny and Rolf didn't care, neither did Plank appearently.

_Good plan, Eddy. I see your using your brain, _Plank silently thought, Jonny not hearing him.

"It's all we have," Edd said.

"Rolf will administer the procedure to cause No-brain Ed-boy to vomit on the wall!" Rolf declared, before grabbing Ed.

Jimmy and Sarah shielded each others eyes, Nazz shielded her eyes also. Jonny stared intently, saying, "Cool, huh, Plank??"

Rolf rubbed Ed's throat, and gave him a liquid that was in his pocket. Ed grabbed the jar it was in, thinking it was peanut butter, and drank it. "I LOVE PEANUT BUTTER!" he yelled happily, before suddenly his stomach growled. "If feel funny," he said, before suddenly a liquid squirted from his nose, him laughing the whole time. It was like when the soda came out of his nose.

The liquid hit the walls, and smoke came from them. They began to dissolve as Ed laughed, and the liquid from his nose pushed him into the air. It slowly stopped, and the wall to the back of the prison fell over outwards, and into an ocean beyond. Edd and Eddy looked out the hole, and pulled back in fearful. "There's barely any space to walk on," Eddy said, before slipping out. He stood on a narrow ledge, and started to slid over right. "Follow me! And be careful!" he yelled nervously. "Don't look down, don't look down," he muttered walking sideways, tight against the wall.

The others slowly began to follow, very nervously. Suddenly, Jimmy started to slip. "AHH!" he yelled, grabbing onto the edge, almost causing the others to turn around. They didn't on the remembrance of being on a cliff basically.

"JIMMY!" Sarah yelled, reaching towards him.

"DON'T!" Edd yelled, but it was too late. Sarah lost her balance, and fell off, head first.

"SARAH!!" Jimmy yelled, before she fell past his legs. "SARAH!! NO!!" he yelled in horror, before Sarah hit the ocean below. She floated to the surface. "SARAH! SWIM!" he yelled, before trying to pull himself back up.

"AHH!!" Sarah yelled, raising a stub of an arm. Blood was in the water around here. "HELP!! SOMEONE!" she yelled, sinking again. A shark-like creature jumped out of the water, it was incredibly long, almost as long as two school busses. Sarah flew out of the water, a bloody mess. She was screaming in horror and agony.

"SARAH!! NO!!!" Jimmy yelled, as he got back on the edge. She flew up above them, the group frozen in fear.

"AHH!!" Sarah yelled, falling towards its mouth. She realized death was approaching fast, and changed from wanting help, to wanting the others to get away. "GET AWAY! GET OFF THIS PLANET!" she yelled, as she fell into the shark-like creatures mouth. Suddenly, it closed its mouth too soon, as it fell into the waves. She hit the water, and suddenly more blood came up from under her. A manta-like creature, two times larger than the shark-like one, flew out of the water, the shark like creature in its mouth. It submerged under the waves, and then rose again, Sarah on it's back.

"It saved her," Edd said breathless. "We have to hurry, fellows! It might get her back on land!" he yelled, as the creature once again jumped out of the waves, and it's wing-like flaps flapped. It was flying. Honest-to-goodness flying.

As they approached the main part to stand on, the manta-like creature slowly stopped moving, and they realized they could get on it… They were going to be able to ride it! Eddy jumped on it, then Ed, Edd, and they were followed by Kevin. Nazz was next, and Jonny and Plank, and Rolf got on also. Then the Kankers, and Jimmy was the last. "Guys," Eddy said in sadness. "She's dead," he said, and a tear fell from Jimmy's eyes. Sarah had died because of him.

"No," Jimmy said in horror. "NO!" he yelled, before hugging Ed and crying with Ed.

"WHY!?" Ed yelled sadly, as the manta-like creature flew to the main-city-artificial island. "BABY SISTER HAS DIED!" Ed cried, hugging Jimmy.

Edd and Eddy hugged the two in sympathy, and then Nazz and Kevin hugged the group. Rolf and Jonny were the last, as they cried in the loss of Sarah. The Kankers even hugged them, and they felt a true cause. To get back with Sarah, and forget space. They didn't know the difficulties with that, though…

Siriun Shipbuilders Landing Bay Number One

Zar walked onto an already repaired war ship. He walked into the cockpit, and turned it on. "Good bye, Sirius V," he said, before zooming off into space…

Well, this chapter had a turn for the worst! They are now obviously criminals, Sarah's dead, and they have to work together to get home! And, worse of all, Zar is leaving them behind! But, will they escape, or will the Siriuns arrest them again!? Note: You might by now know what the stuff Zar bought is for...


	11. Chapter 11: Run!

Ed's Game

A/N: Sorry for the delay, folks! And, sadly, delays don't give me ownership, so I don't own Ed, Edd, n Eddy.

**Chapter 11: Run!**

As the group ran down the streets of Sirius V, Sara not with them as she was dead now, and Zar already gone, the group was planning to get off planet as soon as possible. "Run, fellows! There's a huge chance the police will know soon!" Edd yelled, running as fast as he could.

"I'm running as fast as I can!" Eddy yelled, panting from tiredness.

"RUN!!" Ed yelled, as he ran into each of the kids. Instead of slowing down, his immense and inhuman strength, along with the lesser gravity of being on the moon compared to being on a planet, allowed him to keep running, faster than the kids were earlier.

"RUN, ED, RUN!" Eddy yelled, as Ed ran.

"What the hell, dork!?" Kevin yelled, struggling to get out of Ed's running. A laser shot by, barely missing the mass of kids that Ed was pushing.

"THEIR SHOOTING AT US!" Edd yelled in panic. "Ed, run faster!" he yelled as the other kids urged Ed to do the same.

"To the ship, lumpy!" Eddy yelled at Ed, and Ed turned and ran towards the landing bay. He was running as fast as he could carrying ten kids and being shot at. Fortunately, the fear of death and coolness of running from some space-cops gave him a boost of adrenaline and he didn't get hit.

"PLANK!" Jonny yelled, as a laser hit his board, his best friend. The impact caused a scar so to speak on Plank. "PLANK ARE YOU ALLRIGHT!?"

"_Yes, Jonny. It'll take a lot more than some lasers to kill me?" _Plank thought.

"Good," Jonny said, hugging Plank, before Ed made a fast turn and into the building that the bay was.

"RIGHT, STUPID!" Eddy yelled, and Ed turned left. "THE OTHER RIGHT, ED!" he yelled, and Ed turned right, and ran down the hall. He ran into a landing bay, and saw their ship.

"We're homeward bound!" Eddy yelled, as Ed ran toward it. A laser shot through the door way, and Ed stopped. The group flew forward, and landed on the ground be the ship.

"GO!" Ed yelled, as the others stood up. "I shall hold them off!"

"Ed! You idiot! Hurry!" Eddy yelled, as the other kids quickly ran up the landing ramp.

"Ed! Don't do it!" Edd yelled, trying to get the others on the ship. Rolf ran by, followed by Kevin and Nazz.

"I must! For I am Lothar!" Ed declared, grabbing a spatula out of his pocket.

"You carry a flipper?" Eddy asked, dumbfounded.

"It's a spatula, Eddy," Edd corrected.

"NO! It is my weapon! Now get on the sea-craft!" Ed, in his Lothar mode, ordered. Edd turned to Eddy.

"I suppose we have no other choice," Edd said.

"Fine, Double D," Eddy said, before the two turned and ran up the ramp.

"Stop, Humans!" one of the police yelled, as the police squad quickly swarmed into the room. "Put the spatula down, Earthling!"

"NO! I am Lothar, protector of Montezuma!" Ed declared, before jumping into the air, raising his spatula. A laser shot it out of his hand, as he fell, and he stopped. "Um… bye!" he yelled, as he landed, and turned around. He darted up the landing ramp, and it began to close.

"Begin take-off!" Eddy declared over the speaker system, as Ed ran down the hall to his gun turret. He jumped in the seat, and began to aim.

BLAM! A laser hit their ship, and Ed shot a plasma beam at the group of police. The beam killed at least two of the policemen, and then suddenly at least five more plasma beams hit the ground beneath the ship. A white plasma beam then emitted from it, and somehow, pushed the ship into the air, faster than before. Ed saw that their were some ships lifting off the ground from the Siriun State Prison, and hit a button. "ENEMIES FLYING NEAR!" he yelled, and Eddy knew what he meant.

"Everyone, there are police ships after us! Prepare to fire at them at any time!" Eddy's voice ordered. Ed shot at one of the ships, and it exploded. A beam flew from one, as the ship they were in rose into the atmosphere.

The control room of the ship

"Eddy, we're going to have to activate a random jump to light-speed in the outer atmosphere to lose them!" Edd yelled, looking at some data.

"Double D, we're doing what we can to lose them, so get that random jump on!" Eddy ordered, before hitting a button. "FIRE AT THE SHIPS THAT LOOK THE SAME, YOU IDIOTS!"

"Right away, Eddy! Although we could end up inside a sun," Edd said, as he began to warm the new Sunburst Drive. The Sunburst Drive was a revolutionary device, recently invented by the Sirius Shipbuilding Corporation and Sunburst Inc. It used a miniature sun to create a spatial supernova to fuel a ship and throttle it through a black hole that momentarily exists, just to absorb the ship and then as the black hole collapses, the ship is pushed through space-time to a white hole in a pre-determined space in the galaxy.

"I don't care, Double D! We'll die either way probably!" Eddy yelled, before hitting a button. A plasma beam hit the State Prison of Sirius V, and before their eyes, the entire prison exploded in a fiery ball of death. "Holly," Eddy muttered, watching the explosion. There were about twenty ships after them, half of them probably from the military.

His eyes widened, seeing the ships that were shooting at them. "Double D, get us out of here!" Eddy yelled, as he made the ship rapidly turn upwards and to outer space.

"Eddy, we aren't in a safe zone for the ship!" Edd yelled. Eddy glared at Edd, and Edd knew what Eddy was saying. "Yes sir, Eddy," Edd said, as he realized, after Eddy had, that the enemy ships probably could paralyze them. He hit a button, and the ship made a blur of the Universe in front of them.

A miniature sun appeared in the ship, and was fired out of it. When it was about three kilometers ahead of them, it exploded, creating a black hole. The ship flew into it, and as soon as the metals entered it completely, it collapsed on that end.

The inside of the black hole was black, then a wavy, blue line, then a red, line, then a green one, then a black one. It then began to twist those colors together, creating a white blur, which was the Omega Point. "We've reached the end of the black hole's gamma spectrum, Eddy," Edd said, reading a scan. The white began to become enveloped by black, and they seemed to see stars shooting by. Then, it started to once again go into a pattern. It was black, white, blue, and it repeated. Suddenly, in a flash of light, they saw nothing but white light outside. "We are at the Alpha Point," Edd said, reading a screen. "We will now take a minute to get back into real space," Edd said, and realized how impossible this was. He didn't say anything though.

"Good," Eddy said. He tried to use the communicator to talk to the rest f the ship, but it wouldn't work. "What the hell is wrong with this thing?" he asked, seeing it.

"It won't work, we're in a black hole," Edd explained. "We're traveling beyond the speed of anything in the known universe in Earth knowledge. Radio wave and electronic failures are to be expected," Edd said, smiling. "We're reentering real space, Eddy," Edd said happily, as the emerged from a white hole that collapsed as the ship left it.

"Everyone, meet in the Holo room. I have an important meeting," Eddy said, as he pushed a button on the control panel. "Double D, where are we??" Eddy asked, as the two got up.

"We are not in any logged space… From the data here, I'm guessing we're hundreds of millions, no, billions, of light-years from Earth," Edd said looking at a screen. "I think I mapped our course out," he added, before putting the computer on stand-by.

"Oh boy, the other's are going to be mad," Eddy said, as the two walked out of the control room and into the Holo room. Ed and Rolf were already there when Eddy and Edd walked in, and Kevin came in afterwards. Jimmy and Nazz came in next, and then Jonny carrying Plank. The Kankers came in last, and Eddy stood in front of the group.

"Double D, show them the map of where you plotted our path to," Eddy said, nervous of the reaction the kids might have.

"Yes sir, Captain Eddy," Edd said, hitting a button. A map of the Milky Way Galaxy appeared, and a blue line then appeared. "If my calculations of the travel are correct, we have exited the black hole through the white hole about one hundred billion light-years from Earth in the void around the Milky Way Galaxy," Edd said, hitting a line, showing their original travel from Earth to Sirius, and then from Sirius, across the galactic plane, and millions of light-years away from the galaxy.

"We're that far from home!?" Jimmy yelled, before fainting out of distance-stress, something nearly everyone in the world would feel in their shoes.

"Dude, how are we going to get back?" Nazz asked, as panic began to overfill them.

"You dorks better get us home!" Kevin yelled, shaking his fist.

Even the Kankers were beginning to feel stress from the distances. Jonny and Plank were in a corner, huddled in fear, and only Rolf seemed to not care. "Rolf has traveled far as well, Ed-boys! He fears not of this travel on this, strange space ship!" Rolf yelled.

"This is so cool! Just like in Space Outlaws; the Movie!" Ed yelled, happy about it.

"People, calm down, please," Edd said, trying to calm them down, to no affect.

"SHUT UP!" Eddy yelled, hi sound almost causing the kids to fly out of the room. "Good," he said, as the kids stood up, no one speaking out of fear. "Now, it has came to my attention we all have skills that can help us get home, which is all of our greatest desires now, is it not?" Eddy asked, getting nods from everyone. "So, we need roles. I will give each of you a career of sorts you have to do, in order to help get us home," he said.

"Edd is my assistant, who will give me data," Eddy said. "Ed is a gunner. Kevin is a gunner, as is Marie Kanker and Lee Kanker. Nazz will be the life-support checker, as she saved us in the first failure of the ship's life-support," Eddy said. "Jonny and Plank will be the shipboard cooks, along with Jimmy," Eddy said. That left May and Rolf. "May and Rolf will then keep the engines maintained," Eddy said, before finishing.

"Wait, why isn't Double D helping with engines?" Nazz asked, as Edd was a master of electronics.

"These aren't the jobs you always have. If needed, someone from a job can help with yours if it won't hurt the rest of us," Eddy explained. "And we will also have ranks," he added. That lead to a lot of murmuring, which died quickly as Eddy opened his mouth. "I am Captain Eddy. The Engineers are Nazz, May, and Rolf. Lieutenants are Ed, Kevin, Marie, and Lee," Eddy said.

"And the cooks will be Chefs. Double D from now on is Vice-Captain of this ship," Eddy said happily.

"What ship is this?" Ed asked, intelligently for once.

"Our ship, idiot!" Eddy yelled, hitting Ed on the head.

"No, the name, Eddy!" Ed yelled happily.

"Oh my, we don't have a name for it, do we?" Edd said. "What is your idea, Captain Eddy?" Edd asked, laughing a bit as he said captain. Luckily, Eddy didn't hear it.

"_Starship Peach Creek," _Eddy proclaimed, as he declared his idea.

"Rolf likes the name, it is final!" Rolf yelled, not realizing he really didn't have much say. Of course, him being Rolf with his, erm, strength, could probably get more say than even Eddy. He didn't need any help though, because the others liked it also.

"OK, Double D, set course to Earth!" Eddy ordered, pointing his finger upwards and pointing at the ceiling.

"Very well, Captain Eddy," Edd said, smiling. He then left the room, and the others did also.

"Course set. Preparing Sunburster," Edd said, as he pulled a lever in the control room. "Engaging black hole, and igniting!" he yelled, pulling the lever all the way back. Suddenly, a black hole opened in front of them, and pulled them into it, hurtling miles and miles through space; the destination: a safe distance from Earth…

Little did they know how much Earth had changed while they were away. Little would they like it either.

Solla's Chamber

Zar walked up to the Crime lord, holding the night-spice in his hands. He had been owing some to Solla, and he knew the consequences of not delivering it. "Solla, I have received the night-spice containers you requested," he said, putting a box down.

"Open the box," Solla ordered to a guard. The guard was almost completely human. In fact, some people that visited Earth thought that humans were related to this species, the Zargs.

The guard opened it, and nothing dangerous, at least more dangerous than the highly-addictive substance of night-spice, came out. "Good," Solla laughed, and sat. "Your pay, Zar," he said, giving Zar a chip. Zar put it in his pocket.

"Thank you, Lord Solla," Zar stuttered, bowing to him.

"Zar, you're a respectable criminal, I like you," Solla said, before grabbing a live crab out of his fish tank-like tank, and ate it alive. Zar didn't look disgusted for his own safety, and bowed.

"Solla, I need a ship to get back at the Humans that stole my ship," Zar said, taking a huge risk. "I will bring back any human survivors to be your slaves in return," he said, using a thing all Sulls liked; slaves.

"Hmm… Good, good. I will get you a ship that will be able to get through the Earth blockade," the Sull crime lord said, before sitting back further.

"I do not know where they are though, they could be anywhere, why Earth?" Zar asked in curiosity.

"They are probably trying to get back home, so you get their first, and you beat them! And maybe some human slaves from the planet."

"Yes, good idea, Lord Solla," Zar said, bowing, and then waiting for a reply.

"Get to my hanger tomorrow, and I will see you off," Solla said, before Zar left. "Finally, some slaves from a primitive species," he said, laughing.

What will Earth be like when the kids return? If Zar finds them, which ones will he enslave for Solla? And, what will Solla's ship be like? Find out next time!


End file.
